The Nightingale
by Janelle Howard
Summary: Katniss Everdeen was the spark that ignited a revolution. But the pent-up anger and hate toward the Capitol had been building for quite some time before those fateful games. Read the story of Paige Markson that decided that she was more than forced to be. These games will not only destroy the tributes' bodies, it it will test their sanity. These games will be the Capitol's mistake.
1. Questions

**AN: This story is posted on Quotev, but I wanted to post it up here**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own the Hunger Games just the OC's in the story.**

* * *

Today I woke up early; my sister was thrashing around and talking in her sleep again. I had to get out so I padded my way towards the door, carefully creaked it open and slipped out only to trip on a loose spool of thread on my way out. Indira didn't even notice.

Outside's getting a lot cooler now, soon they'll pull us all off the lines to start sewing fleece onto those new peacekeeper jackets. I love it when they do that, since all the material for their uniforms is white there's no dying to work be done and I can let my battered hands rest for a few days. All there is to sewing linings is running the sewing machines and making sure you go in a straight line. It's mind numbing work but I love when that first new batch of fleece comes in and rolls down the work line. It looks so soft and white and thick, I feel warm just thinking about it!

My coat's threadbare and will barely keep me dry this winter if it's as wet as the last one. I wonder if maybe we could save up for a new second hand one. So long as I don't end up wearing my brothers hand me down one again. The arms on all his clothes stretch out far past my hands. Anyways I was running late since there's a new kid in the dying room and she didn't know where to put away the dyes so of course I had to help her and I'm walking fast.

My walk to work by contrast is quiet. I like to stick to the side streets, avoiding the urban crush of my district the best I can. Often when I walk alone like this, I wonder about the people who came before us, the ones who built so many of our dilapidated buildings.

They teach us about them in school of course, how they didn't listen to their governments and how there was fighting on every street, each person trying to get ahead of the other; that their governments couldn't control their citizens and let them do whatever they wanted. The idea terrifies me, how would you decide what to do without the guidelines set by the Capitol?

They didn't even have districts back then! Everyone worked at whatever they wanted, no required hours at the factory! I can't even imagine it, all that freedom. Of course everyone breaks the law every now and again, but imagine if there were no laws to break! That's how they describe it in school anyways. Personally, I think they're fudging the truth a bit. Society couldn't possible function that way could it?

Either way, I don't see a lot of reason in questioning it. Our world has always been this way and will always be that way, no matter how much we complain they've have our number. The districts will always submit the Capitol, end of story.

Wondering can't hurt though can it?


	2. Reaping Day

I knew from the moment I had awoken that morning that something was different. Of course, it was Reaping Day. Slowly, I rose, soaking in the suffocatingly still air. Panic had a taste, and district anxiety was splashed across my tongue. At least the entire District had that in common. Eight, and every other district, too.

Nobody was safe from the games.

My bare feet made shivers run up my spine as they came in contact with the cold floor. My younger brother's and sister sleeping breaths were stirring the air softly, small twirls of dust dancing in the morning sunbeams filtering through the window.

I was nearly always the first awake in my house. I could hear my mom and older brother starting to stir downstairs, and decided that the sooner I got out of bed, the sooner this nightmare was over with. It never really was over, though. The Games had the immense ability to stay with you every day of the year. It was never over. It was never finished. The Games would never set the districts free.

With a light hum, I lifted the blankets away from my body, standing in a fluid motion and making my way quietly across their shared room to the chest. Once every year, the Bedford family dug out our fancier dresses and suit jackets. I smiled fondly at my mother's scarf. Micah, had made it for her, giving mom the gift of a mismatched jumble of ribbons sewn together into a scarf.

He was so proud of it. She wore it every year since, without fail. Along with the scarf, I picked up my mother's dress, and my brother's nice suit jackets, folding them and sweeping out of the room.

I paused at the top of the stairs, inhaling a fresh breath of air, tinged with morning dew and the bitterness of the morning to come. Ever since I could remember, it was always my job to bring down my family's reaping day clothes and set them down on the chair just outside their room. Without fail, I brought them down every year, and this year would be no different. Completing my job, I walked back up the stairs, and paused in the doorway to find my siblings sleepy forms sitting up in bed.

"Up and at 'em," I grinned softly, striding across the room and removing my own blue dress from the chest.

I looked at myself in the mirror and the blue dress I was wearing contrasted against my brown skin. My sister wore a red dress, youthful and perfect with her curly black hair. The sisters always helped each other get ready. As I was putting the finishing touches to Indira, Mather, my eldest brother came in gave us a half-smile.

"Good morning, little ones," Mather greeted.

Mather is older than me by two years but his height makes it look like much more. He's has short black hair and his eyes are the dark brown most people in our district have and he inherited our mother's flat nose. Mather helped Noah and Micah with their suits and I made sure everything was in place.

"Best of luck, little saplings," I said.

Mather picked up Indira, and the five of us walked downstairs. Breakfast was a rushed affair. Nobody had the heart to eat. Mather handed Indira to mom as she walked into the kitchen.

"Okay, you know where to go after the Reaping?" I asked Noah and Micah they nod their heads. "Where?" I asked just to make sure.

"We come straight back here and wait outside the door," they said at the exact same time then burst into laughter.

Mom waved her hand towards the door Micah, Noah, Mather, and I scurried out and Mom locked the door. Micah and Noah gave Mather and a big hug and we returned it.

"You won't get reaped sis," Micah said, letting go of my neck and gripping onto my hand.

"You haven't even got many slips in the bowl," Noah said, in a hopeful voice and I nodded my head to both of them.

"Guys, I don't think I'll get reaped so don't worry about it," I said in a reassuring way, and they nodded their heads happily.

Mather squatted down so we could be at eye level with each other and he gently took my hands in his.

"You'll be fine, it's just another slip added in. We'll be fine like we always are," Mather assured and squeezed my hand and I squeezed back.

I heard a woman sobbing and Mather and I turned our heads in that direction, and saw Mom was walking towards our neighbor's house. I grabbed Noah's and Mather grabbed Micah's hand and we followed Mom where she was talking to a middle-aged woman with tears streaming down her cheeks. The woman is hysterical; she spits words out faster than than my ears could comprehend. Mom shook her head and said something soothingly. I don't know what Mom and the woman are talking about, but obviously my neighbor isn't taking it well.

Finally, my neighbor disappeared into the house and came back out with a girl. She can't be older than 12. By the look on the girl's face, it's her first Reaping. I let go of Noah's and hand and took the girl by the hand and led her away from her crying mother.

"Let's go boys," I said quietly, when I'm within earshot.

Neither Mather, Noah, or Micah asked what had happened between our mother and the neighbor. The walk to the reaping area is a quiet one, and I thought back on my conversation with Noah just as Mather started to play game like we do every year to distract us as we walked to the Reapings, you have to rhyme every sentence. Micah and Noah are trying to come up with harder and harder words to rhyme with.

I don't think I'll get reaped. Noah's right I haven't got many slips in the bowl and there is plenty of girls in District 8. My life would be over if they chose me. What chance would I have of getting out? I'm fast and can climb but what else am I good at? I guess I would be good with knives and I could try new weapons in the training center. Anyways, why am I thinking about getting reaped when I know I won't. I looked towards the three boys, my mom and my sister who are strolling quite happily to the stage in front of me.

I won't get reaped. Everything will be fine.

Mather and I said goodbye to our family

Before we can take a step towards the table for the girls' and boys' areas, someone touched us on the shoulder. It's Mom, with a pained look on her face. She's tried to conceal it with a smile, and the outcome is horrible.

I can't bear to look at her anymore, "I'll see you later, alright?" I said as I headed towards the table.

But I turned around and gave Mather a quick hug and whispered, "May the odds be ever in your favor," into his ear and I received a smile for my effort. I checked myself in and the little girl in walk over to the sign in table the lady behind the table gripped my hand tightly and took a blood sample and does the same for the little girl.

We walked over to the Peacekeeper stationed by our street, and escorted us to our proper sections and locked us into the sea of people with a single stretch of rope. There were more peacekeepers today, littered all around the square. The Justice Building has been decorated with the lavish gold and red colors of Panem banners. It's laughable how the Capitol decorates the whole area to make it feel like an actual festivity rather than an execution block. Considering all the years that tributes have tried to run away, many would think a more efficient way of keeping the kids where they were would have been installed. But the kids knew. Run away and you die. Stay put and you have the potential to die. Many choose the latter.

I stood in the 14 year-old girl section and unlike last year, I can see the stage more clearly now. Above it is a large television screen where the emblem of Panem dances. There are four chairs set up on the stage, and I know who they are for: one for the mayor, two for our living victors, and one for the district escort. I remember my conversation with Katri yesterday; what _will_ Luna Flowers look like this year?

The large clock of the Justice Building says that it is fifteen minutes from one o'clock. That's when they start taking the stage, our victors. Woof, dressed in a simple dark blue suit, comes up, escorted by Cecelia, she's the same age as Mom and has the same patient eyes as Mom as Cecelia helped up her fellow mentor. Woof's not as strong and sharp as he used to be. Woof is stooped with age and seems like standing is almost too much of a chore for him. He wavers but Cecelia is quick to grab onto his shoulders and holds him close to her, in almost a hug. He's now a senile victor, but a victor nonetheless.

Cecelia has to help him take a seat, too. Mom said once that it's a miracle that Woof is still alive. The age expectancy of our district doesn't go beyond seventy, seventy-five on a good day.

I looked over to my sides. All of the girls in my line looked grim. We've had these looks ever since our eligibility for the Reaping began. Not only because of the solemnity of the ceremony, but mainly because of our impending doom, like soot filling the sky. I sighed and looked at the pavement beneath me. It took a few minutes more before Katri squeezed herself next to me.

"Happy Hunger Games," She breathed, before sucking in air to catch her breath.

She's wearing a red dress which complimented her tan complexion and her brown hair which is tied up in an intricate bun. I forced back a smile and set my attention back to the stage.

The Head Peacekeeper nodded to Mayor Lockhearst, when everyone was checked in and sorted into their appropriate sections. The Mayor stood up and mounted the podium that stood at the front of the stage.

"Good day District Eight," Mayor Lockhearst boomed into the microphone, "Today we celebrate another Reaping Day where two _lucky_ tributes from our District have the opportunity of a lifetime to have a chance at bringing our District _glory_!" His voice expressed enthusiasm, but his facial expression showed pain and disgust.

"The Hunger Games were bestowed upon our country as a result of the actions our ancestors made more than 67 years ago-"

I stopped listening at that point. I can't stand listening to the long speech about how 'we as people of the Districts deserve what we are forced to do because we felt the Capitol was wrong.' It sickens me. I looked down at my feet trying not to pay any attention to the speech. It's difficult, but I'm able to tone out the speech until the shrill voice of our escort broke my concentration.

"Gooooood Morning, District Eighttt!" Luna Flowers shrieked into the microphone, making it pop under the intense frequency.

This year Luna had thin lilac hair. She's wearing a blue and yellow dress which drapes about two meters behind her and a small black cardigan over the top.

"Hello District 8, I'm Luna Flowers. Is everyone as excited as I am?" she said excitedly, placing her hand by her ear for answers.

There is a few mumbles and she smiled at us like we just cheered as loud as we could, "That's the spirit. Now just watch this video then we will get everything underway," she says waving her hand towards a large screen appearing from behind a curtain.

 _War, terrible war. Widows, orphans, a motherless child. This was the uprising that rocked our land. Thirteen districts rebelled against the country that fed them, loved them, protected them. Brother turned on brother until nothing remained. And then came the peace, hard fought, sorely won. The people rose up from the ashes and a new era was born. But freedom has a cost and the traitors were defeated. We swore as a nation we would never know this treason again. And so it was decreed, that each year, the various districts of Panem would offer up in tribute, one young man and woman, to fight to the death in a pageant of honor, courage and sacrifice. The lone victor bathed in riches, would serve as a reminder of our generosity and our forgiveness. This is how we remember our past. This is how we safeguard our future._

The reaping bowls are brought to her, "Now the time has come for us to select one courageous young man and woman for the honor of representing District 8 in the 67th annual Hunger Games. As usual, ladies first," Luna announced excitedly.

Is this how all the Capitol citizens are I wonder?

She walked over slowly to the bowl and hand dug deep into the glass bowl filled with the girls' names of my district. My stomach tightened and I reached for Katri's hand, my breath catching in my throat. With all those slips of paper in the bowl, the odds of mine being picked are astronomical, but I still always get this same fluttery feeling like I'm going to pass out right before the name is called.

Luna seemed to be taking forever in selecting this year's unlucky victim and I focused instead on breathing evenly. I closed my eyes and told myself it'll be alright, I won't get picked. I can almost feel the worry leaving my body when Luna finally lifted her hand up and opened the small piece of paper.

"Paige Bedford!" Luna called out, her voice piercing the audible silence.

My heart dropped down to my toes and I feel the blood drain from my face.

I've been reaped.

* * *

 **AN: Let me know what you think!**


	3. Goodbyes and Train Rides

I looked around gauging the reactions of the other girls just hoping that someone here has the same name. They all stared back at me and the girl next to me gave me a nudge.

"Paige Bedford! Where are you girl? Don't be _shy_ now!"

I recovered my senses and let go of Katri's hand and started walking through the small gap in the two crowds flanked by peacekeepers. It surprised me how easily I can still breathe. Inhale, exhale. I can still hear Katri saying the word 'no' beside me when as I walked towards the four peacekeepers that are waiting to escort me to the stage.

"Come on dear," Luna said, looking at me as I was walking.

As I walked forward I risked a small glance at Mather and I can see anger and pain filling his face, the boy next to him is holding him back. My legs seem to know what to do as it is then I am only conscious of the sound of my steps on the pavement, the creak of the wooden floorboards when I stepped on them to get to the stage, to stand beside the lilac-haired Luna Flowers. I turned and stared out into the crowd of people, the rest of the girls stood out there looked relieved that they hadn't been picked and they were safe for another year.

My defense mechanism kicked in the moment I realized what was happening. I heard things, but I am filtering out the voices. From somewhere, I can hear Mom sobbing. She sounded so far away. Like, a few blocks away from the stage. My knees are shaking, I could feel it. It felt like an earthquake is happening, or the sensation I get when I run too much and stand for a few more minutes instead of sitting down immediately. My throat has long gone dry. My hands are balled into fists. I am staring at the people below and beyond me.

There's Katri, sticking out like a sore thumb amongst a palette directly the opposite of red. She looked terrified.

A warm palm touched my back, "How old are you, Miss Bedford?" Luna asked curiously.

"Fourteen," I answered my voice wavering.

"Glorious," she said simply, and began to walk to the glass ball filled with the slips of the males. "Are there any volunteers to take the place of Miss Bedford right here?"

No one raised their hands, not even Katri. Of course, no one would volunteer for me. No one in 8 sees going into the Games as an act of honor: all that's there is death.

"Looks like I get to keep the beauty this year," Luna chuckled.

"And now," she said happily, For the boys,"

Luna dug her hand into the boys' names. I don't understand how she can look so excited while sentencing us to death. Is that what they delight in the Capitol?

Again everyone tenses, the whole district collectively holding their breath; worrying this will be the moment they lose their son, their brother, their friend. The silence is pregnant with fear as Luna fished out the name that will join me in these games. After what seems like far too long, she again dramatically extracted a thin white strip of paper and snapped it open.

I have barely time to hope that it's not Mather.

"Guire Davids!" Luna announced.

The crowd erupted into the same murmurs I suppose they made when I was chosen, though I can't remember hearing anything. I heard a child burst into tears somewhere near the back. Then he stepped up. I see a boy come out of the fourteen year old section with tears in his eyes.

"Now that's a good boy. Stand right there, that's it! Our tributes from District 8, Paige Bedford and Guire Davids! Shake hands please,"

Without looking at Guire, I shook his trembling hand with my own.

People clap politely, knowing they haven't got much of a choice with the peacekeepers around. I found my brother in the crowd and our eyes meet. He looked devastated, like the world just fell to pieces around him. I don't dare look for Mom, I know she's out there with an expression worse than Mather and I know I won't be able to hold it in if I see her.

Luna escorted us to the Justice Building, where I entered a plain room with dark wood walls. A couple of weeks before the Reaping took place every year, I would lie awake in terror at the sound of my name being called from the glass sphere. I had even imagined what I would say to my family at this exact moment. I had had a whole speech planned out, timed out exactly for the amount of time we were given. I had planned to stay strong and appear calm and collected to make it easier on them. But now, as I look into the fallen, tear-stained faces of my beloved family, all that I had planned to say erased completely from my mind. The only words my dry mouth formed were the three words that I now regret never saying enough. Noah and Micah immediately start sobbing into my dress as Mather stood back in the doorway as we say our goodbyes.

"You can't go!" Micah said, in between sobs.

"Shh, I promise I'll come back," I promised, even though there was a chance I was never coming back.

And then it's Mom hugging me. She's crying, too. Of course she would be. Her daughter has just been reaped for the Hunger Games. Her daughter who has been by her side for fourteen years, is suddenly leaving and might never, ever come back.

"Mom," I wailed, "I don't want to go!"

She tried her best to soothe me, I can tell. She told me how much she loved me, how I can still go home. She told me that everything is going to be okay, everything will be fine. I wanted to protest, that it's going to be nothing, but gray skies from here throughout, but I can't. I cried and cried into her arms.

"I love you," I choked. More tears leaked from the corners of my eyes and I can see more tears forming in my mother's as well. She squeezed my hand and looked me straight in my eyes.

"I love you too honey and so does everyone else, and we always have and we always will," Mom whispered.

Indira squirmed out of Noah's arms and ran if not wobbled towards me on the couch. I caught her in time before she fell smacked down on her pretty little face and lifted her in my arms.

"Paige where oo go –in?" Indira asked innocently.

"Mama said you goin away?"

This was going to be hard to tell her. She's so young and doesn't understand the concept of these barbaric games that the Capital performs. So I ruffled up her curly black hair and stared into her innocent hazel eyes.

"I'm just going on a trip is all? A long trip, can you be a good girl and help Mommy out?" I asked.

"Okay, you see Daddy?" Indira asked innocently.

I sighed while the rest of the family rested their heads down. Indira doesn't know that dad died.

"Maybe Indira, maybe," I continued on the act that I was just going on a field trip and my family followed along.

"Win it for us," Noah said.

"It's not that easy, Noah," My voice breaking.

We've watched a lot of games together. Winning had never been an easy feat.

"You'll try," Noah said. Noah having a better resolve than I do would have been amusing. It's just not the same anymore. "You'll win and come back home,"

Finally Mather came and sat down next to me. His giant frame took up much of the couch, but I didn't complain.

"You'll be alright sis, you know that?"

I sighed, trying to shake the emotions my family has brought on.

"And what makes you say that huh?" I asked a little too sharply.

I don't want him to lie to me. Not when this could be our last conversation. He wrapped his bony arm around my shoulders and pleaded with me with his eyes.

"You're so much stronger than you'll ever know. There's that spark of fight, that undying hope that I know is inside of you Paige. That's how I know you'll be alright in the arena. You've got too much spirit to be brought down,"

He tapped my chin with his finger, the way he used to when we were younger and I'd come crying to him with some world shattering problem. I felt a smile bloom across my face and for a moment, the overwhelming sadness lifted.

I shook my head conspiratorially, "That's just a nice way for grownups to say you're stubborn," I joked, on the verge of tears again.

Mather laughed a little and his smile set something inside me back to normal. He'll be alright my big brother. No matter what happens in these games, he's going to come out fine.

"Hey, take care of Mom for me okay?" I tell him, trying to get it all out of the way before our time is up.

"I'll make an effort, she'll be fine though," he replied, though we both know this is only a half truth.

Our Mom will survive but at what cost to herself?

Mather dug into his pant pocket and pulled out a brow cord necklace with a bird with it's wings spread out as the pendant with a small emerald stone in it's chest.

"I want you to take this Paige, as your token," Mather stated, choking on tears a little bit.

"What is it?" I whispered, as Mather put it on me.

"It's a Nightingale and it will protect you from harm," Mather answered shakily. "It was supposed to be your birthday gift," Mather chuckled dejectedly.

Mather took my hands in his, "Listen to me, no matter what they throw at you in that arena, you stay strong. Whatever you do, don't go down without a fight, don't let them break you. Understand?" I nodded. Mather sometimes was never good with words so I was speechless at the power and conviction in his voice.

The five minutes allotted for us seems to pass by so quickly. A peacekeeper knocked and opened the door, telling us that we have about a minute left to say our goodbyes. Frantic embraces are exchanged, more tears are shed, I love you's become more resonant. Mom told me how much she loved me, that she will be waiting for me to come back home.

They were ushered outside by a peacekeeper, and the door closed behind me. From the other side, I could hear the hushed cries of Micah as I pressed my ear to the door, and I started crying again. I slumped back to the floor, my back pressed against the armrest of the couch, huddled up in my own arms, the weight of the realization pressing over my shoulders.

Micah's crying. I'm going in to the arena. I might die. I might not come back at all.

A few seconds passed by. The door opened and in comes Katri, looking breathless. She saw me on the floor and has no trouble taking me in her arms. She told me that things will work out, that I'll be fine, that we'll be fine.

"I'm scared," I hiccuped as she rubbed my back.

She looked me directly in the eyes, "Paige, you will come home,"

Like an order.

I nodded, "I'll try my best, Katri,"

"No," she said firmly. "You're smarter and stronger then the rest of them. You can and will come home,"

I hugged Katri tightly, "I can't lose my best friend," Katri said sadly. "Whatever happens you'll always be my best friend," Katri stated seriously.

I nodded and smiled sadly, "I love you, Paige," Katri said.

"I love you too, Katri," I whispered.

Katri and I hugged until a Peacekeeper started to pull us apart.

"Let's go!" The Peacekeeper snarled.

"I'll see you in five weeks, okay?!" I shouted, before a Peacekeeper slammed the door shut.

A car arrived at the Justice Building and it took us to the train station. As soon as we got to the train station flashes of cameras started. There are cameras everywhere just to see two fourteen-year-olds that have been crying their eyes out. Luna grabbed our hands and we looked at the cameras one more time.

I am bundled into a train and it sets off immediately. We are going straight to the Capitol.A few minutes later I'm sitting next to Guire who is also wearing a token that is a locket.

"Wow," I whispered to myself, "These trains really do go fast,"

I was twirling my necklace around and around my hand as I noticed we were leaving District 8. I ran up to the window as I caught a last glimpse of it. Of my District. Of my home. I looked out the window, seeing the factories and the bridge that connects to the tenements and the school and the Victor's Village. Slowly, the train picked up its pace until I am seeing nothing, but the large river that separates the two parts of the district. It still felt surreal, being out of the District. And then it hit me again; the pain of having to leave everyone behind, the pain of knowing I'm being whisked off to certain death. I can't take the blurry scenery anymore and turned away.

"We're having dinner at 7 p.m. sharp," Luna announced before leaving.

I walked to my room and I go to the bathroom and was amazed. The shower had so many buttons I immediately hopped in the shower and punched in different buttons and the soap smelled wonderful. I shampooed my hair and got out of the shower.

I looked for some clothes in the closet and put them on and walked to the dining cart to meet my mentors. I entered the dining cart to see everybody already there. I sat down next to Guire and began to fix myself a plate. I can't help but marveling at how old Woof looked. People don't generally get this aged looking in back home, even though we have better medical care and food shipments than some other district do. Cecelia reminded me of my mother, which broke my heart and comforted me at the same time.

"Alright, as you know, our district is very limited to any common knowledge about survival skills. So, when you start training, don't go straight for the swords and knives. Learn as much as you can about the wilderness like which plants and berries are edible, how to set traps and how to make a decent fire. It may not be very exciting but these basic skills could mean the difference between life and death," Cecilia filled us in on a load of information about the games for the rest of the day.

Even as we ate our dinner and deserts, she informed us on everything from how to get sponsors, which types of edible plants she knew about and how to play up the cameras. She was on such a roll and seemed to have everything timed out that Guire and I rarely got the chance to interrupt her to ask questions.

As overwhelming as it all seemed I'm grateful that she believed in us enough to tell us everything she knows about the games. Outside the pristine glass windows of the speeding train, the sun began to set pouring golden light into the dining car. When Cecilia finally paused, she looked over Guire and myself for the first time.

"I can see that I've overwhelmed you two. I apologize if I seem a bit...intense. I just want you to know exactly what you're going into. Nobody realizes what really goes on behind the screen and I don't want you to be caught off guard," She stated calmly.

"We'll stop here for tonight,"

"Just in time to watch the recaps!" Luna chirped happily, and pressed a button and the screen above us lights up with an image of District One's Reaping.

The first tribute reaped, the female, immediately has someone volunteering for them. The volunteer is an eighteen year old named Ruby Magda. Despite her charming name, Ruby, like most in her District, had a threatening demeanor, she's pretty large, but because of muscle, not fat. Even though her District is known for beauty, this tribute has a kind of a masculine pug-face, and all in all, is not pretty, but you can tell by the glossy golden braid and makeup that she trying her hardest to distract from that.

The male is also an eighteen year old volunteer, a boy named Luke Viper. He is somewhat better looking than his District partner, but with an exceptionally large head producing dark brown hair. He too is quite muscular, but on him it looks more natural and not creepy.

First from District Two is seventeen year old Vika Darling. She has the perfect name. She definitely shows an air of superiority, like an alpha, silently telling the viewers that she _much_ better than them in every way. But she also has that girly side, wearing lots of sparkly pink, silvery makeup on her perfectly tanned skin, very long dark brown hair with blonde highlights, and heels making her look even taller than she already is. Next is Cavail Bedford, two years younger than Vika. He almost leaped on stage he's really muscular for a fifteen year-old.

Christina Burton from Three looks like she could be sixteen or seventeen just by her height and build, but turns out to only be fourteen. Lars Staal might do well also, he's eighteen and doesn't look he's going to go down without a fight.

Next is Harabel Rush, volunteer from Four. She's a very tall and threatening seventeen year old with short brown hair. The Career from One and Two will be glad to see her. With her is Kai Seabrook, another eighteen year old, also a volunteer. He looked just as threatening as Harabel.

I expected the District Five tributes to look about the same as Guire and I, which the girl, seventeen year old Amberly Poder, initially does. She is tall and skinny, at first glance, but I can see she looks she had a sly side. The boy is fourteen year old Steen Klein. He is big, and I'm not talking about Career big, with a greasy ginger mop, crying when he steps on the stage. He won't last long, it's plain to see.

Both from Six, Jessica Mira and Henson Lavin, eighteen and fifteen, are short, dark haired, caramel skinned, and not strong. Neither one of them have a chance, but both put on a smile and pretend to be happy, the opposite of their true feelings.

The sixteen year old girl from Seven, Willow Mellows, looked pretty healthy and skinny is a not malnourished way, but might be too weak of mind to do well. If she were brave about all of this, I could see her as a contender, but with her puffy dress, dark brown hair up in an elegant bun, and smeared makeup, her femininity will be the end of her. The boy, Rowan Etheren, doesn't have a chance though, only fifteen and of a pretty large size, bigger than Steen.

Next is myself and Guire being Reaped. We both look pretty pathetic, me in particular. I showed way too much weakness, and now I'm sure everyone is eyeing me as someone to kill in the initial Bloodbath. I wish I could go back to that moment and stride up to stage without shedding a single tear. It just like when I think of something I should've said to someone an hour or so after I had what I can be sure was a very short conversation with them, it's too late to do anything.

District Nine shows one of the most pitiful tribute yet, Rose Omri, sixteen. Even being older than me, Rose can't be over five feet tall and is much too skinny. Even without any strength, I could best her in a fight. And Griffin Kenton was sixteen, looked healthier than most tributes I've seen besides the Careers.

If I had to guess, I'd say that Aurelie Westfall, is literally insane. She giggled like a maniac upon shaking the hand of her weary District partner, twelve year old Harence Trailor. Aurelie may not be strong or anything, but I can tell that she'll kill anyone she can. Harence, however, doesn't look like he could hurt a fly. He's a small and skinny boy with wispy gray-blonde hair and a face making him look like no more than a mere phantom, a shadow of a tribute.

Twelve year old Anita Terrice of District Eleven was crying at the sound of her name. Temur Samakur, her seventeen year old District partner was at first frightened; the Peacekeepers have to pull him out of line to go up to the stage, but gave Anita a reassuring glance.

Last are Merriet Colton and Skylar Cave, sixteen and seventeen, from Twelve. Like most from their District, the two are short and underfed by the looks of it, but Skylar seems to maintain a large physique. It's clear they won't last long.

The Reapings end with a short message from President Snow, but I wasn't paying attention.

 _"So theses are the tributes," I thought._

* * *

I opened my eyes, I noticed a bright light streaming in through my window. I squinted against the brightness and feel the stiffness in my muscles as I sat up in the bed. I stretched my arms above me and rolled my neck, feeling the relief in the cracks that came from my bones. I made my way to the bathroom and jumped in the shower.

I completely scrubbed myself down and covered myself in the assortment of lotions provided. I let my curly hair just hang on my shoulders, and I headed over to the drawers and picked out loose black pants, black wedge flats, and a red tank top. I headed out to the dinning car for breakfast. Cecilia, Woof, and Guire were already there, silently picking at their breakfasts.

I made my way over to the table and started filling my plate with food. Cecelia let us have breakfast in peace...for the most part. Every now and then she brought us back to yesterday and reiterated some of her more useful information. Guire and I remained quiet and merely nodded at her to assure her that we're listening and keep our eyes on either our food or our mentor. Once we've scraped the last of what Cecilia deemed healthy enough for us to eat, it was time to asses our strengths and find out what we need to work on.

"Paige what are your strengths?" Cecelia asks,

"Well, I'm pretty good with my hands and I can also climb very well," I said.

"Explain," Cecelia said

"Anytime I'm not in the factory or at school, I'm usually at home working on sewing my own clothes. When I'm at the factory I have to climb the machines," Cecilia's face brightened at this fact.

"Excellent! You're probably good at noticing small details as well, yes?"

I began to nod in agreement but then I replied with, "Yeah, I'm always aiming for perfecting my stitches."

"Good, good! You'll pick up making traps and setting up snares pretty well. This will be extremely helpful when you're looking for food...you might even be able to take out a few tributes if you make one strong enough,"

"A careful eye is good to have in the arena. You're probably not the only one who will be able to set good traps though. Stay alert at all times," She informed me. I nodded my head and she seemed satisfied.

"What about you Guire?" Woof asked.

"I know how to use a sword pretty well," He said quietly.

Cecilia, Woof, and I raised our eyebrows, "How did you-?" Woof started.

"I found an old pipe in one of the factories and started swinging it around a few hours a day. I picked up some tricks from what other tributes did on TV and thought it might come in handy in case I ever got picked," He explained.

"That's what I like to hear," Woof praised.

* * *

"Up, up, up! It's a big, big day!" Luna squealed outside my door.

I fell face first into the soft cloud like texture of my bedroom floor. I had to say it hurt, but it was actually really like a cloud. I pushed myself up off the floor and I stumbled into my bathroom and brushed my teeth. I changed into some clothes and I went to the dining table and saw everyone was there already awake and energized. And also eating very yummy food. I sat next to Guire and grabbed pancakes, sunny side up eggs, a muffin, and some milk. I ate everything quickly as we were nearing the Capitol.

"We are here!" Luna squealed, in her most annoying Capitol accent yet.

The train stopped. People wearing the most ridiculous clothes and weirdest make up imaginable were at the window screaming our names and waving at us.

"Smile and wave then maybe you'd get sponsors," Cecelia suggested.

Guire followed her instructions and I reluctantly did the same. Some of the people started to faint when waved at them which caused me to laugh. Out of everyone in the crowd, absolutely no one looked normal. Everyone had weird make up, dyed skin, abnormal contacts and most of all - the most stupidest clothes I have ever seen, and this is coming from someone who lives in a district that deals with fashion.

"C'mon now. We have to get you to your stylists for the parade tonight," Luna said cheerily.

"Okay," Guire and I replied in unison.

As we walked towards the Training Center, I gripped my necklace tightly on my chest as peacekeepers guarded us.


	4. Chariot Parade

Cecelia ushered me through a gleaming door. Inside the room is a pale baby blue. The walls were lined with silver and white counters with enough drawers that I could probably fit every piece of clothing my family owned into one section. Everything gleamed with the same silvery hue as the door.

I heard a giggle and noticed for the first time I'm not alone. I cocked my head at the crew assembled in front of me, confused. They're all from the Capitol judging by their odd appearances, but what could they be waiting here for? Suddenly I panicked, wondering if this is a surprise interview. My mind goes blank as one of them stepped forward.

"Won't you take a seat?" She gestured towards a cushy looking, navy chair in the center of the room.

The woman's skin set me off guard, it looks like it's inlaid with thousands of tiny pulsing lights. Her skin changed from lavender to pea green as she lifted her eyebrows at me and gestured towards the seat again.

As I sit I asked, "Who are you all exactly?"

"Oh!" the woman squeaked, her accent slightly unnerving.

"I'm Fannia! This is Sagitarria," she gestures at a tall woman with feathers for hair, "and Ceil," a bored looking woman covered in polka dots steps forward.

Fannia tentatively stepped forward and extended her long fingers to mine. I think her face is too full eagerness for her to be from the Capitol. Still confused, I lightly grasped her hand in my and she pumped it up and down, large purple eyes searching my face.

"Okay but...Why are you here?" I asked

They don't seem as scary as they did before, but I can't imagine a reason why these people would be here.

"We're your prep team silly!" Sagitarria exclaims with a look of wonder on her face.

She studied me with the same kind of concentration I've seen on my mother's face as she worked to carefully repair a sock.

"Prep team? Prepping for what?" I asked.

Fannia and Sagitarria laughed and start pulling things out of drawers. Ceil lightly took my arm and guided me behind a long white curtain and told me to undress. I do, not wanting to disrespect these people. The cool air pricked goose bumps up and down my brown skin. I hugged my arms close and stepped out from behind the fabric.

The chair has been folded down into a padded table and Fannia pointed, indicating I should sit down. I sat on the springy edge of the table, feeling uncomfortable. Sagitarria graciously handed me a large fluffy towel and I wrapped it around me middle, feeling a bit less exposed.

"This will sting," Ceil said.

I laid back and they poured a thick, pungent liquid over most of my body. It felt like tiny pins were pricking into my skin.

On some day back in the district, I had the duty to fit mannequins in clothes that were to be sold in the Capitol, so that photographs could be taken for interested buyers to look at. We had an allotted time for the mannequins to be dressed and fixed, but sometimes I felt like I have to take a longer time to fuss over them, to make sure that everything is its perfect place, that there are no creases on the dress and whatnot.

Right now, I feel like a mannequin. But instead of being fitted with clothes, I am being washed clean, hosed down, plucked like a goose, and scrubbed like a dirty floor. Why are they scrubbing at me like this? I've just taken a bath in the train, too! Am I that dirty, or are the Capitol people just clean freaks?

I closed my eyes and listened to them yammer on about themselves. Sagitarria told me this is her first games and she's so excited to be picked for a fashionable district like mine. She distracted me with questions about dying and weaving and I'm grateful for her filling the silence.

Later, after they've had me bathe in various liquids, I'm allowed to dress in a pink robe and I took my seat. They painted my nails in a pearly almost pink and buff them until they shine like polished pebbles. Fannia pointed me towards the curtain, behind the curtain is my chariot outfit.

Since my District makes fabric the dress I'm going to wear will emphasize that. Ceil helped me in the outfit wrapped me blue silk that crossed in the back and wrapped around my shoulders ending once more in the back. The front over my chest is loose but flattering. The gown drops to my feet in a straight sheet. The dress fits me like a dream, which I do not understand, since I have never been measured. My wavy black hair was styled just to hang naturally.

Fannia and Sagitarria cooed as I returned from behind the curtain. They sat me down carefully in the chair again and begin on my makeup. I'm faced away from the mirror, but I trust their expert movements and excited faces to mean I don't look too horrifying. The door opened and main stylist came in and a soft smile on her lips. The woman had beautiful long red hair, that was natural, but had a ton of forest green eye shadow. Her eyes were the most beautiful green I could have ever imagined seeing; dark and light green mixed together. She had her nails painted to match her eyes, but everything else was natural.

"Hello. I'm Valeria," She greeted, and extended her hand for a shake, and I accepted it.

Valeria studied my face, "Stand up," she told me and I complied.

She directed me towards two thin doors and Fannia rushed ahead to pull them open. They revealed three mirrors, each reflecting back a girl at a slightly different angle. I'm shocked at how beautiful she is. Her hair is expertly brushed not a strand out of place, not the rushed job I usually do while I'm at home. The waves cascaded down my back like water rushing out. Her skin is flawless which suggested that she's just been told a delicious secret. Her eyes are the same chocolate brown as mine, but her eyelashes are darker and more noticeable, reminding me of the big eyed dolls that sit on the highest shelf of the second hand store. She seems poised and regal, like a well loved princess from long ago.

I had a hard time comprehending that princess is me.

"It's beautiful," I whispered, trying to hold back the emotion from my voice.

"I hoped you would like it," Valeria replied, standing back to admire her work.

Her eyes skirted up and down the masterpiece, searching for any flaw. "It's perfect," Valeria stated smiling.

"Valeria thank you! It really is wonderful," something akin to pride floods me; I can't imagine any tribute that will be dressed like me tonight.

"It's time. Come on," Valeria said.

We walked to the elevator doors and got in. In a matter of seconds, we are brought down to the area where the chariots night is warm with the loud voices of people from afar, and the buzzing of tributes, stylists, and mentors. I saw Guire standing there in a similar outfit and he smiled at me.

I turned towards Valeria, who was standing behind me, "Got to adjust anything?"

She shook her head, "No, you're perfect," she smiled proudly.

I smiled in thanks then started to observe the rest of the room. All the tributes are stuck to their horses. You can see who's from what district by their costumes. District 12 with their coal miner suits and pickaxes. District 7 looking like trees much to their chagrin, probably. District 2 actually having weapons.

My District is the only one really different from the last years.

I spotted Cecelia and Woof who was casually chatting with other mentors on the side of the hall. Haymitch Abernathy, the drunk victor from 12 was there as well.

Even the victor from the hunger games two years ago is there. Finnick Odair. He looked almost awkward being there as well, being the youngest, but then there was the fact that all of them have the same aura.

Victor of the Hunger Games. They all had marks and scars. You can see them from a distance, how much the Games affected them. They all seem wary and cautious. I wonder, if I won the hunger games, what scars I would have.

I didn't realize I was still staring at Finnick until he made eye contact with me and smiled, which made me look away quickly.

"It's almost time for the parade to start," Valeria stated.

I stepped on the carriage and Guire stepped on afterwards.

"What should we do?" I asked Valeria and Charm, Guire's stylist.

"Smile and wave to the crowds," said the tired voice of Cecelia as she stopped walking towards us with Luna beside her."The audience loves it when you give them recognition," Cecelia added.

"Oh! This is lovely!" Luna said delighted as she looked over our costumes. "You look stunning and fierce, as if nothing could stand in your path," she complimented.

"It was all our stylists," I complimented.

"But you are the models that make our designs great," Charm quipped smiling.

"Thanks, Charm," Guire said, while I just smiled genuinely at her.

Suddenly a male voice boomed out over the loudspeaker, making us both jump.

"Ladies and gentlemen, time for the chariot parade!"

"It's show time!" Luna squealed, jumping on the spot.

District 1 was being pulled away to where the population of the Capitol was. Guire and I both waved to our stylists, mentor and escort as we moved away to leave for the parade.

Suddenly a large screen appears and we can all see the District 1 tributes who look outstanding. One's stylists definitely haven't had a hard time with their costumes, these two are wearing a suit and a short dress covered entirely in diamonds over top of iridescent cloth. Luke looks great in it, but Ruby's prep team hasn't been able to distract from her grisly face.

The District 2 tributes are very similar only they are dressed like warriors. They all carry some type of weapon and the girl who I remember being called Vika pretend to be fighting Cavail with a mace.

The District 3 tribute Christina had a black dress, with matching tights at the ends of the sleeves, there were small devices, and I saw the gear in the center of the suit, colored like the gears a factory and Lars had a similar out minus the dress .

Next are Harabel and Kai. Harabel is in a beautiful aquamarine dress in an ancient Greek style, Kai with the same for robes. Their stylists must've had an uncomplicated time with the costumes as well.

Five seems like their stylists were really running out of ideas already, as Amberly and Steen looked depressed inside of lit-up light bulbs. The science behind how they made them light up sounded like it would be pretty interesting, but the costumes themselves, not really.

Jessica and Henson smiled to the crowd as they descended down the street in red, yellow, and green technicolor outfits. It's was an okay idea, nothing too fascinating though.

Willow and Rowan from Seven are covered from head to toe in bodysuits adorned with pieces of some bumpy brown substance making them look like trees, an obvious idea to come up with.

"So just smile and wave?" Guire asked me as we started to move forward.

"Yeah," I confirmed, glancing to the side at him, meeting his worried gaze.

"They'll love us," I said reassuringly.

He nodded, "Thanks,"

Then we were in view of the Capitol.

Our chariot emerged out of the roof, and for the first time in two days, I see the open night sky above, the stars enhanced by the lights of the towering buildings of the Capitol. On the sides are hundreds and hundreds of people, cheering, waving, clamoring to get a glimpse of us. It's thrilling to have people cheer for you like that, to have people know that you exist.

What's not thrilling is that in that moment, I exist for their entertainment.

Roars, cheers, and screams surrounded us. I wouldn't be surprised if I become deaf after this; and if I think that this is the loudest they could be. I'm kidding myself because as soon as they catch sight of Guire and I, I know I will be deaf after this.

I waved and smile at them, like I was told. Like I am enjoying this kind of life, the life I will never have back at home. I am here, wearing a dress even Katri could never wear in her entire life. People are shouting my name, cheering for me as I blow kisses in their direction. The feeling rushes over me, drowning out my doubts like the humming of the machines drowning out the idle chatter of the workers back in the factories in 8.

 _District Eight!_ Mom is watching back home! So are Micah, Noah, Mather, and Katri! I imagine their voices cheering me on, telling me how wonderful I look, and somehow, my smile is no longer forced though my cheeks start hurting. I wave enthusiastically to the crowd, relishing in their delight, and for a brief, beautiful moment.

I could see myself on a screen, I really do look fierce. There were flowers tossed to us, just like the first two did. I saw a periwinkle orchid coming my way and I reached out to catch it. Thankfully, it fell right into my grasp and I cuddled it and smiling the general direction it came from. The crowd cheered for my successful catch for some reason, and the person who I suppose is the person who threw it to me, almost fainted.

I smiled at Guire when our eyes meet again. Then we go back to waving and smiling.

Rose and Griffin are dressed in golden fabric that shimmered with small waves in the light, giving the effect of being covered in grain that's blowing in the field.

Aurelie cackled in her cattle outfit, pointing and laughing at everything she sees. Harrence kept looking back and forth at her with pure terror, silently wondering when she's going to turn around and kill him. I felt sorry for him.

Anita and Temur, her District partner, are wearing farmer's outfits. Again, something not very creative.

And then lastly from Twelve are Skylar and Myree. Their stylists definitely aren't very original, every Games, they've been coal miners. I don't really think the current stylists are every going to try anything new or exciting, their boredom with this going to affect the tributes though. If the Capitol people don't like the chariot ride costumes, they'll be less likely to sponsor them.

A man emerged. from the balcony suspended high above, with powder-white hair and a beard of the same color. He is wearing a black suit, and attached on the lapel is a white rose. It's President Snow.

He stretched out his arms as if to embrace everyone in the City Circle. I don't know if he is capable of such an emotion.

"Tributes," his voice ringed throughout the now-quiet area. "This is a glorious day indeed. Let us all welcome the twenty-four tributes who have wonderfully graced the Capitol. Welcome, tributes, to the Sixty-Seventh Annual Hunger Games,"

The crowd cheered again. So the Games truly begin, now that the President has declared it. Slowly, the smile on my face turned into a frown. Death is coming for us in a week.

"May the odds," and his voice dripped with menace and thirst for something I didn't want to know, "be ever in your favor,"

The anthem of Panem started to play, and the cheering of the people restarted again. The chariots made one final round in the City Circle before finally going back in. Once the gates closed, the cheering of the people get muffled. My ears had a hard time adjusting to the newfound quiet.

"The costumes are certainly better than ones previous tributes worn," Cecelia smiled.

"You looked gorgeous!" Luna exclaimed.

I smiled and looked around the room until I spotted The Careers all glaring coldly at me.

"Hey!" I yelled at them. "Take a picture it lasts longer!"

Their eyes widened in shock that I had the audacity to yell at them, but Kai quickly recovered and started to walked towards me, and I instantly regretted opening my big mouth, but luckily Vika stopped him and then glared at me.

"Let's get you of here," Woof suggested, while putting his hand on my shoulder and the other on Guire's shoulder.

"You were amazing!" Luna squealed as we rode the elevator up to our suite.

"My cheeks hurt from smiling so much," I stated, rubbing my cheeks.

"I feel the same," Guire said.

"It'll heal by tomorrow," Cecelia explained "and you'll get used to all the smiling, don't worry,"

"If you say so," I replied.

We walked in the suite we would be staying in. It was a huge with glass windows, it looked beautiful.

Luna strode in front of us, "These are your servants," she gestured to two other kids who couldn't have been much older than us. There was a tall blonde girl, along with a shorter redhead boy, "The girl is for Paige, and Guire gets the boy.,"

Guire and I exchanged a look of mutual disgust. These kids were Avoxes. Children who had been punished for a crime by having their tongue cut out and being forced to serve the Capitol for the remainder of their lives.

Luna, not noticing our disgust, impatiently gestured for us to go inside, "Go on," she said hurriedly.

Guire and I hurried inside the suite going to our separate rooms with our Avox's following behind us. As soon as I was walked into my luxurious room that had a balcony with a clear view of the Capitol streets, I sat on the plush mattress situated on my wooden bedpost, and waited patiently for the Avox to leave. She polished up a bit and then left.

As soon as she was out of the room, I cautiously opened the glass doors that went out to the balcony. As soon as the doors opened, I burst onto the balcony and breathed in the fresh air. The streets of the Capitol were filled with bizarre citizens bustling around, many probably preparing to watch the Hunger Games, which were promised to be full of excitement this year.

I walked to the edge of the balcony and attempted to lean over the side.

"Oof!" I cried out as I was thrown backwards.

I looked for my attacker, but all that was there was the balcony. I glanced around. Then it clicked. It must have been a force field put up around the edge of the balcony to discourage tributes from trying to commit suicide. So we'd be perfect for when we went to our deaths. I sighed and went back inside and waited on my bed for the Avox to come back in.

When she did, she brought a fluffy white robe with her.

"Thank you," I said sincerely, grabbing the robe and walked into the bathroom.

I went into the bathroom, and shed my clothing and when I stepped into the shower I am greeted with multiple buttons. I press the most obvious one, 'warm water regulator' and let myself get soaked. I clicked a button that made me smell like lavender. When I finished up, I stepped on a mat that dried my body before my eyes. My hair was also blow dried, untangling my hair and making it completely dry. I grabbed the robe that the Avox gave me and threw it over my naked body.

She waited silently in the corner as I changed into a nightgown and gave her my costume to bring back to Valeria. I nodded my thanks to her and she nodded back. I smiled at her as she left. Poor girl.

I glanced around. There are pictures of each victor from the Hunger Games I wonder if my picture will be on the walls of the bedrooms and Justice Building someday.

I got under my royal blue covers and plopped into my pillows. I smiled a little, completely forgetting that I was going into the Arena in a few days.

I frowned as I remembered that training began tomorrow. Hopefully, Cecelia and Woof would give us more good advice for the Arena. I knew about their Games and knew that they had specialized in certain weapons and used different strategies too.

Our public training began tomorrow. Our individual sessions were in two days. And I was determined to wow the Gamemakers.

I fell asleep that night thinking about our training tomorrow. I was nervous, but excited too. Hopefully, all would go well, Guire and I would get a high score. I'd earn lots of sponsors and win the Games. I had to win. I just had to. For my mother, Mather, Micah, Noah, and Indira.


	5. Training

I woke up in easily the most comfortable bed I've ever slept on in my life, not that I've felt that many of course. I looked at the clock staring at me with glowing red eyes in the shape of numbers. 9:00 A.M. I rolled out of bed and opened my closet doors to see what the Capitol has given me to wear during training. Looking at the black wooden wardrobe made me remember just how luxurious this room actually is. I thought the train was nice, but's it's just a minor room-side bathroom compared to this. I was in awe the first time I stepped into it.

As for the training outfit, I'm surprised to something perfectly normal hanging in the wardrobe. It would be considered normal for the Districts, but extremely abnormal for the Capitol. They were simple leggings, comfortable boots that fit to my feet, and a dark blue t-shirt. My Avox arrived and took me down to breakfast. I walked with her silently, my footsteps echoing in the empty hallway. We walked the flight of stairs to the dining area, where I saw Luna, Valeria, Woof, Guire, and Charm sitting primly and properly.

"Good morning, Paige!" Luna greeted excitedly.

"Good morning," I replied not as cheerily, as I sat down at the table.

"Where is Cecelia?" I asked.

"She's downstairs in the Training Center talking to the other mentors, bonding on Hunger Games related topics only," Luna answered.

Avoxes brought platters of delicious-looking food. Scrambled eggs. Hard-boiled eggs. Omelets, french toast thick with butter and syrup, waffles, pancakes with whipped cream: All of it a District 8 kid's dream feast. After filling my plate completely, I realized that eating a lot before going through strenuous exercise might not be such a good idea, but filling myself before the Games is. With that in mind, I decided to eat half of the contents of the plate.

I had my first cup of coffee, and after my first sip, it seems that my senses were slapped awake and every word coming out of Woof's mouth was crisp and clear.

"A common strategy during the training would be to not _entirely_ to show off your skills," The sound of Woof stirring his coffee loudly made my head hurt, for some unknown reason.

"To be honest, you need to find your middle ground. If you have skills based on weaponry and you show them all of, then by all means, you'll be a primary target of the pack that consists of One, Two, and Four. Show no skills at all, and they'll leave you alone. But this would hurt your scores with the Gamemakers, and possibly, potential sponsors,"

"We can use that to an advantage, though? Appearing weak and helpless?" Guire asked skeptically.

I can't help but make an impressed face at what he has just said.

"Yes. But I guess, it all comes down to your preference. If you have believable acting chops, then you can act helpless and rip their throats out as soon as the gong sounds," Woof replied.

"Oh my! You two must be leaving now or you'll be late!" Luna exclaimed from across the table.

"Okay," we both said in unison walking towards the door that leads to the elevator.

As soon as we are in the elevator, Luna spoke quickly, "Now you're supposed to be there at ten but now, it's half past nine," we noded as Luna explaind "Most tributes will already be there, so don't worry. Once you get in there they'll pin your numbers on your back and you'll join the circle where you'll be explained what stations there are,"

"Have fun darlings!" Luna before the doors closed.

I pressed the button named 'Training Center' and we go down, but not before we stop at floor seven.

The elevator doors opened. Luna was right almost everyone was there, but fortunately, Guire and I were the fourth last pair to arrive.

Okay, I am a little scared to face the rest of the tributes.

Once the number eight got pinned on our back, we both went forward to the circle of tributes where everyone was silently observing each other, making the whole circle tense.

I glanced at Guire, who was looking anywhere but the rest of the tributes without any clear expression that he's scared or anything. He just looked like he didn't want to be there.

I on the other hand, did look at the rest of the tributes. 1, 2, 4, 5, 7, 9 and 11 were all there, meaning 3, 6, 10, and 12 were still to arrive.

The career tributes were all looking around at us with a smug look and all had that over confident vibe coming from them. Typical careers. They probably think, that one of them will continue on the winning streak that the careers have made in the last four games.

They won't.

Not this year. They are being too smug about it.

As I'm observing the careers, I noticed that District 12 and 3 had entered. I also noticed the amount of looks both Guire and I were getting.

Must be because of the tribute parade. We actually got more screen time than any other pair. Luna was delighted about it, she couldn't shut up about how lucky she was to finally get a pair that could actually win afterwards.

As soon at District 6 and 10 arrived, Atala, a woman who was very fit and athletic started to explain to us the Training Center.

"Welcome to training," Atala said, wearing completely white announced to us, "Here you can try out the skills and weapons you will use in the games, but I warn you not to avoid the survival skills. We have trainers who will provide help when you need it and through the day we will provide challenges for you. You cannot engage in a fight with any other tribute, there will be plenty of time for that in the arena.

I had to suppress a scoff for that, _"There will be plenty of time for the careers to kill you off, you mean" I thought._

She started listing off the stations. This was when I started to look around the training room. There was a bunch of equipment, targets and obstacles set up, every single one of them had a person standing beside it to assist us, if we needed it. Then I saw a room above us that overlooked the whole training room.

The Gamemakers.

I studied them. They were all looking over us on what looks like very comfortable chairs. They all looked untrustworthy.

Well I thought that until, I caught one looking at me. He stood next to a bowl of punch. He didn't have a look that the rest of the Gamemakers had. His looks were more friendly, but somehow he looks concerned as well.

Like he doesn't want to see us all die.

He's trustworthy.

I tilted my head to the side in curiosity towards him, trying to convey the message of 'why are you looking at me'

He actually copied my actions afterwards with an amused smile. 'I'm a Gamemaker, of course I will look at you'

Well, this is weird. I'm creating a relationship with a Gamemaker from afar.

I quickly averted my eyes from him and looked back at Atala.

"Off you go," Atala said dismissing us and walked up a set of stairs to where the Gamemakers are speculating us and jotting down notes.

I turned to Guire who does the same, "what are you doing first?" I whispered so the rest of the tributes don't hear.

"I might go learn how to camouflage," he responded with a shrug.

"You joining?" Guire asked.

"No, I think it's better if we join up later," I replied. "Considering most pairs have stuck together," I observed.

He nodded, "Later then,"

We both separated and moved off. Him going to the camouflage station and myself, going to the fire station.

I smiled at the assistant as I got there and she started to teach me how to light a fire.

"Can I join?" a male voice said, I turned to see the District 9 male tribute.

The first thing I noticed about him are his grey eyes and his strangely long eyelashes for a boy, but to be honest he is quite good looking. His tan skin and toned body make him look much cleaner and healthier compared to most of the tributes that are here.

I shrugged and the assistant started to teach him as well. As soon as she left us alone and did her own thing.

He spoke up, "That was a good entrance yesterday in the parade," he said, still trying to the light the fire with his stick.

I acted cautious. Unlike the Capitol citizens like my prep team and my stylist, I don't think I can quickly start to like this person.

"Thanks," I responded.

"I thought for a moment that you and your tribute partner were representing something more than just your district,"

I looked up at him when he said that.

Then I remembered what Luna said about my costume being fierce and looking as though nothing could stand in my path. I had come to the conclusion, that I just looked fierce if you got on my wrong side or when I was putting on a brave face.

"That's what made me want to trust you," he said, meeting my stare.

"Trust me? Like you want an alliance or something?" I asked, getting confused on why he would trust me so easily.

He shrugged, getting back to his fire, "If you survive the blood bath. I want an alliance,"

I nodded in understanding and get back to my fire, which is finally starting to work.

Alliances sounds like a good idea, but in the end, you'll still have to kill each other.

"I'll think about it, no promises," I stated.

"Fair enough and your tribute partner can join as well," he added.

"Okay, I'll tell him," I said, lighting my fire.

"I'm Paige, by the way," I added getting up, done with the task of lighting a fire.

He looks at my fire then looked up at me, "Griffin,"

"It was nice to meet you, Griffin," I said, walking to the station where you learn about the type of plants that could be in the arena.

While walking to the station, I looked up to where the Gamemakers were. That one Gamemaker was still looking at me, but once I met his gaze, he slowly moved to where the Careers were.

The careers were all laughing and throwing spears into the training dummies. They were pretty good at it especially Luke and it looked like all of them have teamed up. It looked like the Career pack are together this year like every other year. Even if sometimes, District 4 doesn't join them.

I thought about how to defeat them. You can either keep away from them, but most people are dragged to them by the nature, obviously done by the people above us; or we give them an equal amount of force.

Another alliance.

I looked over at Griffin whose now walking over towards his district partner who is at the climbing station.

I think I will accept his offer for an alliance; I glanced over where Guire is still trying to camouflage, but I'll ask Guire before doing so.

* * *

The second station I go to the knot tying station and the trainer shows me different knots. It is preferably easy because it is just tying knots for a long period of time, but I do learn a lot.

I see the little girl from District 11 struggling, "Hey, do you need some help?" I asked.

The little girl shook her head yes. I begin showing her how to tie different knots.

"What's your name?" I asked, while tying the knot.

"Anita," she answered.

"That's a pretty name," I smiled, looking up at her.

 _"She reminds me of Indira so much it hurts," I thought._

After a few more minutes of knot tying and talking with Anita I left the station to to edible plants. I quickly start sorting out the berries. I waited while the man checked to see how many I got right out of twenty.

"Nineteen correct," He said plainly, before scattering all the berries together.

"What?" I said dumbfounded.

How could I have got one wrong? I was almost certain, maybe I rushed it.

"Which one did I get wrong? Wait don't tell me I'll just do it again," I said frantically, taking the berries from him and beginning to rearrange them into the two piles.

Once I'm left with just a black bryony and a damson, I really didn't realize where I had gone wrong the last time as it is clear that the damson is edible and the black bryony is poisonous.

"Congratulations, twenty correct," the man said in a boring tone, and to my delight.

"It's lunchtime. We'll continue training after ninety minutes. Renee will lead you to the cafeteria and back," Atala announced.

Renee is at the door, a servant with a normal look to her, with her short black hair and red uniform.

I headed towards the door, where several tributes had started gathering. The door opened and Renee led us out. The walk to the canteen was fairly short, less than a hundred steps. I wondered why we even needed a servant to direct the way. We reached another door, and Renee pushed a button next to it. The door opened, and she stretched out her arm inside, instructing us to go in.

I realized that I'm starving when a delicious smell wafted out of the room. All of us waste no time and go inside. My stomach made a faint rumbling sound.

The canteen brings me back to District 8. It's just like the canteen at the factory I worked at, with bare walls and hanging lights, long tables and benches that could hold up to five people each. The only difference is that this canteen had carts and carts full of food, from soups to bread to meats and seafood and various bits of other scrumptious food. When I passed by a table, I notice that its centerpiece is a basket of bread. The sound of plates clinking as the tributes took their food filled my ears. It made me even hungrier.

I headed over to the cart for soups. There are about fifteen varieties of soups, some with ingredients I've never heard of. I scooped the crab and corn soup into a bowl and placed it gingerly on my tray. I made my way over to the cart that had the meats and select roasted beef. A few minutes later, my tray is filled with my soup, the roasted beef, a serving of buttered mashed potatoes, a small plate of vegetable salad, and some apple juice.

Now I just have to find somewhere to sit.

Well, I can't sit with the Careers since they are looking at me like I'm their prey to do what they want with and to be quite honest who would want to sit with those self obsessed assholes. I quickly scanned the tables and see Anita, Guire, the girl from District 3, and Griffin.

I walked over to the table and sit next to Anita.

"Hi Paige," Guire greeted.

"Paige, this is Christina from three," Anita introduced.

"Hello," I said smiling.

"Nice to meet you Paige. You're from eight aren't you? Must be nice up there, being the fashion district and all," Christina commented.

"I suppose. And three? Technology right?" I asked, and Christina nodded.

During the lunch we all talked about our Districts and weapons and skills for a while. We arranged training plans together. Guire and I accepted Griffin's offer of alliance and our alliance grew, bringing in Anita and Christina. But we didn't make it obvious that all of us were in an soon as lunch finished I walked over to hand to hand combat. I tried my best, but the assistant still has me pinned and helpless after only about five minutes.

"Well," he sighed, "You have two choices. One, you could try it again and I could show you some techniques, or two, you could go off and find another strategy,"

"Can you show me some techniques?" I asked meekly.

But, for that day, I do. I spent the rest of the training session trying to conquer hand-to-hand combat. And, at the end, I've beaten the assistant six times and now we were having our final sparring session.

We backed away from each other, and I stood waiting for him to make the first move. He ran towards me with a sword, then sliced up my neck and I narrowly missed it before ducking, then saw I him swing towards my legs and I jumped. I landed on the ground and swiped my leg under his and he fell, then I leaped on top of him and we tackled each other. I ended up with my arm up and my back laying on the floor, I kicked up as hard as I could feeling him become limp from pain, then I pushed him off and pinned his arm up behind his back, and joined a leg with it. He screamed in pain and I pushed harder, this is a person from the Capitol. I feel bad, but not bad enough because he's excited for the games. The sword he was using was about five feet away, so I ran for it, I felt him grab my feet. I kicked with all my might and lunged, pushing him away, then grabbed the sword as he clung to my ankles.

He tried to get up, and I "stabbed" him as he ran into the rubber sword, then he let go and I relaxed from exhaustion still laying down and finally I stood up.

"Excellent!" he praised me, "I've never seen such progress!" He probably said that to all the tributes, but that doesn't stop the compliment from making me happy.

"Thank you," I smiled, and handing him back the sword, then walked away for more water.

That's when I realized all eyes were on me, with some jaws dropped. They eventually went back to whatever they were doing. I felt secure in knowing that if I am found, I will be able to fight. I've had made a lot of progress today and hopefully I will do even better tomorrow. Atala dismissed everyone to their floor and was escorted into the elevator. All the tributes from 1-6 get into the elevator. Since the elevator is only so big and its carrying capacity was 12. When the elevator came back down we all go inside and go to our District floors.

I walked out of the Training Center and punch in my district number in the elevator. It's a 5 minute ride as soon I arrived on my floor I went straight to the shower after my shower I walked to the living room to eat dinner.

"So how was your first day of training?" Luna asked excitedly.

"I learned hand to hand combat and how to tie different knots," I answered.

"That will be useful," Cecelia stated.

"How was your day Guire?" Woof asked.

"I'm in an alliance with Paige, Christina from 3, Griffin from 9, and Anita from 11," Guire said.

When dinner was over we all watched the news about training, meaning it was broadcast for the first time. It had footage of everyone, but had the whole combat thing for me. Everyone congratulated me forever, then we went to bed sore and exhausted from the long day. But there's another one coming up tomorrow.

* * *

We were released for the second day of training. Surprisingly the District 1 tributes are at the camouflage station. I made my way to the climbing station and stood in line. All of a sudden I heard a BOOM from the camouflage everybody looked at the station. The tributes from District 1 are covered in paint and screams are heard throughout the room.

Trainers from all different stations rush over to the district 1 tributes who are so covered in paint that I can't distinguish which tribute is which.

"My eyes," Ruby suddenly squealed and lashed out the trainers.

"You can't let something like this happen!" she screamed.

All of the trainers looked from one to another as if something like this was impossible and as none of them knew how all the paint got everywhere they are obviously thinking it is their fault.

"How did this happen?" one of the trainers suddenly asked Ruby who has managed to wipe all the paint on her face.

"I don't know, I was just painting and then BOOM!" she said, sounding extremely shocked by the whole situation.

Soon enough the District 1 tributes are taken out of the room and the District 2 and 4 begin to burst into laughter. Soon enough most of the tributes are laughing at the situation and I am as well.

"This survival station is unavailable for the rest of training today," a speaker suddenly said, and a few men come out taping the place so it is out of bounds.

Soon everyone is back to their usual business of training and any sign of the tributes all joining in a laugh is now distinguished. I started to climb up the fake tree. Once I got to the top I looked out over the training center. Guire was talking to a trainer at the hand to hand combat station. The girls from District 1 and 2 Vika and Harabel were at the archery station. Cavail was sword fighting. The boy from 3 was making fire. The girl from 5 was tying knots and two tributes that both looked very pale and thin was desperately reading about edible plants.

I was still at the edible insects station when the District 1 tributes were coming back in. All attention turned to them. They looked extremely pissed any tribute they would look at would cower in fear.

I made the tracking instructor impressed by waiting to be last in the center before lunch and then I ran a forest path rigged with traps, no problems at all.

Then I decided I had no other choice but to walk over to the weapon stations. Something I had carefully avoided since we got there. I knew I was lousy at handling a weapon.

So I swallow my fear it was quite a lot to choke down and strided to the knife station. I passed a few scared tributes on my way, silently pleading to no one in particular to release them from this hell. As I approached the knives, some of the Careers looked at me quizzically. I'd probably do the same thing in their position, honestly. The table of knives is simply a metal table with a array of knives, surprise, surprise. I bowed my head inspecting the knives. I picked one long and particularly deadly looking one, and it turns out to be not very heavy.

After deciding and picking up the knife that was probably best suited me I prayed that I wouldn't miss the dummy. I took a deep breath, aimed, and threw! It hit the dummy's wrist. I aimed for the chest...

"You know, 8" said an arrogant voice behind me. "It's easier if you aim,"

 _Of course, I thought._

It was Vika, a career, that knew all about knife throwing and was just about to show it off.

Like I just said, she walked over to the set with knives and picked out the biggest one. She threw it so hard that it fell down on the floor right after the knife had hit it in the heart.

"See?" Vika said sarcastically, and gave me a false smile, while Ruby and Harabel laughed.

 _Don't answer_! _Don't answer_! _DON'T answer_! _I thought._

I grabbed my second knife and threw it with all my might, and to my surprise it landed in the mid-torso. I improved slightly in knife throwing, my best hit so far was in the stomach. I looked back to her and raised one eyebrow, and she looked away throwing another knife.

It wouldn't be enough to kill someone but enough to get away. Luckily a trainer made his way over to me to help.

"Don't put your weight in the front leg," Finn, the trainer said, as he showed me again just how it is done. He bent his knees, stretched his left arm, and gripped the handle of the knife with his right. "When you put weight in the front from the very beginning, the momentum gets lost. You only do that when you swing,"

I did as he says. Don't put the weight in front. Put it in the back, where the dominant leg is positioned. I poise myself to throw. When my wrist is in line with the target, I let the knife fly. Excitement filled my chest until I hear the knife clatter on the floor.

Finn raised his eyebrows, "At least you got the legs right,"

"Thanks," I replied, although I know that the principle regarding the right placement of the legs will be rendered useless once I start panicking.

"You can always try again and again," He suggested in a warm tone, like a parent to their child. "Here," He handed me another knife. I take it graciously and position myself yet again. I've been great at the Gauntlet, like Guire said. I was fast enough to avoid the flying obstacles and those gigantic sacks.

I let knife fly out of my hand to the dead center of the target and I smiled.

"Nice job!" Finn complimented.

The rest of the day passed much easier, I ended my day by going to the snares station. The trainer their taught me some snares using ropes and grass.

Later, after dinner, when Guire and I started to get up Cecelia stopped us. "We should really talk about your training..."

I cocked my head to the side confused, "Why?" I asked curiously.

"Well tomorrow you'll be meeting with the Gamemakers...Woof and I want you both to be prepared,"

"Tomorrow?" I'm taken aback.

I thought there was more time. I counted backwards in my head, trying to track the days back to our arrival here. Has it really been a week?

I'm suddenly astounded by my lack of time. Our week of hesitant friendships is speeding towards a close and I can't help but think it's my only time left.

I'm not ready for my life to be over.

Guire recovered far faster than me and I wondered if I'm the only one who lost track of the time.

"What can we expect?" Guire asked, intently focused on our mentors.

Woof looks like he's about to nod off into his soup so Cecelia answered, "It's not too formal," she said, distributing her gaze evenly between us. "You enter, show off a few skills then leave,"

"That's all?" I asked skeptically.

"Yes," Cecelia answered.

Guire leaned forward in his seat, "So what do you think would impress them the most? How can we set ourselves apart?"

"There are plenty of things to do. Any skill could be deemed important in relation to the arena, since they're the only ones who know, so go with what you do best," Cecelia suggested.

Cecelia smiled her motherly smile and clasped my hand over the table.,"You're going to do great Paige," she took Guire's hand too, "And you Guire. I can just feel it,"

I swallowed hard at her heartfelt words. How many tributes has she said this to? How many of us has she watched die so soon afterwards?

* * *

I see the line of tributes waiting for their turn at the private sessions. The careers were not scared at all. Their faces show that they're ready. Tributes come and go and it's almost District's 8 turn.

"Guire Davids," a robotic voice said, and he goes into the room.

I wait and wait until finally my name is called and I am shaking like a leaf. I tried to keep myself sturdy and it doesn't work. I walked through the gate and see the Training Center is empty of life besides the Gamemakers. The smell of alcohol makes my nose cringe as I entered. I immediately know the Gamemakers were wasted as crap. Great. They're going to be more interested in their drink than a tribute who will be dead in a few days. Well don't _I_ feel special. I stood in the middle of the gymnasium and stated my name and district.

Some are looking at me but others are just ignoring.

I scoffed "Excuse me!" I shouted.

They get startled at my outburst.

"Just because I'm from District 8 doesn't mean that you can just ignore me!" I shouted again.

Now I've got their attention. I walked towards the throwing knives. The knives were so light and small so easy to maneuver. I picked up the knives and turned them over and then turned towards the Gamemakers. They are watching me, then I turned back around and grabbed the knife. I threw them at many different targets that showed up out of nowhere. They all land right where the heart would be, and I am relieved.

I looked over at the Gamemakers certain that I must have made a good impression. I had garnered a little more attention, but it went away when one of them started pouring more wine for everyone and then to add insult to injury most of them more focused on the pig that was just brought in I was furious. Furious that I was forced to do this, furious that I was being sent into an arena to kill or be killed, furious that these people weren't even giving me the time of day. My life was on the line, all of the tributes' lives were, and they didn't have the decency to stop and pay attention for fifteen minutes? My heart pounded in my chest, and I felt my face heat up.

Fueled by anger, I quickly walked over to the knife throwing targets and sling a vest of knives over my shoulders. I examined them and noticed that a lot of them are wearing bright yellow tuxes, which seem to be the current fashion in the Capitol. My lips curled with an idea, I quickly ran over to the camouflage station and grabbed a can of yellow paint. Running back to the knife targets, I paint a sloppy imitation of their tuxedos on the targets. Most of them are now paying attention to what I am doing, curious about my strange behavior, so they turn pale when, satisfied with my painting, I grab the knives from the vest and proceeded to stab the skull of the dummy effectively breaking it. I continued to needle the targets with knives, ignoring the nervous muttering behind me. It felt both satisfying and exciting to do this.

When I ran out of knives I turned around and I dramatically curtseyed, "Were you not entertained?" I asked smirking.

I walked out of the gym, leaving a stunned silence and several punctured models of Gamemakers in my wake.

I walked into the elevator and pushed the button 8 before it shoots up and I remember when I left, the Gamemaker that I had eye conversations with. He winked at me before whispering something into Publius Nero's ear.

The elevator came to abrupt stop at my floor, "You have reached your destination," that stupid robotic capitol voice said happily, and I stepped out the elevator.

"What did you do?" Luna demanded immediately, stepping over so she's inches from me.

"What?" I ask distractedly.

"Guire's been back for less than three minutes," Luna snapped. "If you upset them they will blow you up!"

When you're in the Arena, you're completely at the mercy of the Gamemakers. They don't usually kill people, but sometimes they will just to remind us they can, or if the person starts to get out of control.

I looked over to where Guire was, he was sitting on the couch across from the TV, watching a tape of an old Games.

"I might've damaged some equipment and I might've threatened them," I started, looking back at Luna.

Suffice to say, Luna and Cecelia were not happy with my actions.

"You walked out of the room unexcused? You damaged a piece of expensive Capitol equipment? You threatened the Gamekeepers? What were you thinking?" Luna shrieked at me, waiting to see if she'll quiet down before I can respond.

"Personally, I think it was a rashly bold move on her part," Woof stated, sitting in the in the dining room.

I smiled at the support and glanced towards Cecelia, who was rubbing her temples with her thumbs, elbows on the table. Luna is still seething.

"The whole _point_ is that you're supposed to make them pay attention," Cecelia explained.

"I did make them pay attention," I pointed out.

"By making them _like_ you! You're supposed to get them to pay attention by making them like you! Not trying to - to _rebel_ against the Capitol and threaten the Gamemakers!" Cecelia exclaimed.

"What did you do Guire?" I questioned.

"Set some snares. Threw around some weights. Attacked dummies with a sword. Nothing special like what you did," Guire joked, looking at me and smiling.

I rolled my eyes and smiled, "I'm going to go take a shower if you don't mind," I said, and walked to my room.

I hopped in the shower and then after I was done I put a dress on. I stepped out my room and headed towards the living room TV.

"Come quickly, Publius Nero is about to reveal the training scores!" Luna dragged me into a room where sure enough Publius is sitting behind a desk with a serious looking expression on his face.

I sat down quickly and waited for the scores to appear. The Panem anthem suddenly erupted from the screen and Guire, Cecelia, Woof, and Charm and Valeria came rushing into the room.

"First are the District 1 tributes," Publius said in a voice that sounds a little too kind.

The Panem symbol appeared and then the District 1 tributes scores. Ruby gets nine and Luke gets a ten. Really not too surprising considering that they have trained for most of their life. I would imagine that all of them will do well in these games.

"District 2," we hear Publius's voice say and the tributes pictures and scores followed.

Cavail gets a ten, Vika gets a ten. Once again very impressive scores. After Publius' words Christina and her tribute partner appeared on the screen with surprisingly good scores. Both get a score of eight. There is a few gasps throughout the room the District 4 tributes scores have appeared.

Kai gets a ten and Harabel gets the biggest score so far of an eleven. A small smile appears on my face at the idea of another argument between Kai and Harabel. During training I experienced quite a few and with Harabel's words it is quite hard to keep a laugh in whether she intended to make it funny or not.

"Harabel is the thirteenth tribute in history to manage to get a score of eleven," Publius shared this small fact which brings a few oohs and ahhs from the stylists.

I looked over to them and they gave a large wave like I'm sitting about one thousand meters away. I simply smiled back and looked towards the TV where District 5's scores are coming up, Steen gets a poor score four and Amberly manages to get a seven.

"District 6," Publius said and the scores quickly popped up.

The boy manages to get an 8 and the girl, Jessica, manages to get a seven. The boy from seven, Apollo has a very disappointing score of two his partner Willow gets an eight.

"District 8," Publius said.

Guire and I held hands and the score popped up. Guire gets an eight while I got a eleven every single one of us in the room is in one massive group hug, but we soon settle down to watch the rest of the scores.

"Paige is the fourteenth tribute in history to manage to get a score of eleven," Publius stated again.

An eleven that in our District is unheard of. I didn't do the expected, quite the opposite really, I guess Publius Nero gave a shine to me I didn't see.

Also, I really need to have a proper conversation with this Gamemaker that I keep having eye conversations with, he may have been the reason I got that score and he also seemed like a great guy. So, of course I want to actually talk to him.

"District 9," Publius said, as the scores pop up. Griffin gets an eight and his district partner gets a very low score of one.

When I saw everyone's score, I felt relief in knowing that I chose good teammates. I can just imagine people at home screaming that we might win this year.

"District 10," he said. The pictures appear shortly after revealing a three for the boy Harence, an eight for the girl Aurelie.

District 11 quickly appeared and disappeared with Temur getting a four and Anita getting a seven.

"District 12," the voice came again. The female gets a 5 and the male gets a 5.

Congratulations Paige you're the most targeted person in the arena.


	6. A Night With Flickerman

"Time to wake up, darling!" Luna called from outside the door, "Today is a big day!"

Indeed it was...A very big day. It was my last chance to impress the sponsors before the arena. The interviews...

I barely had time to eat breakfast before Luna dragged me into a room to work with me. Luna dressed me up in a big, pink fluffy dress and _very_ high heeled shoes. I had never walked in high heels before and it was a pain. I tripped all the time and the puffy dress didn't exactly help make it better. She kept smacking my wrists and berating my stature and instructing me how to do this and that.

"Please don't tell me that I will walk around in this later," I said to Luna when she helped me up for the fifth time.

"Darling, I don't know but this is just for practice. Come on, let's continue,"

About two hours later, after three more trips, a lot of swearing from my side, and a lot of complaining from Luna's side, I continued walking with my heels and the dress until I finally am able to walk in the heels without tripping, but then she started making me sit down.

I don't know how many times I've fallen out of the chair, but I remembered Luna saying "You're so terrible at this! You're lucky you have your good looks to cover how terrible you walk and sit!"

I grimaced as Luna shrieked my name for the thousandth time, "Paige! Cross your legs at the ankles! The ankles! Why is that so hard to understand!"

By the end of the training session. I swear I won't walk normally for days without having to lift my heels so it feels comfortable. Why do I even have to look good for interviews! I'm just going to look a mess in the games!

When we walked out of the room we were practicing in to go to lunch. I swear I wanted to slap that smile off Luna's face. Once we sat down at the table which was occupied by Cecelia, Woof, and Guire, who were eating a A yummy but surprisingly cold tropic soup for first course, then a big steak for main and last course. No dessert unfortunately.

I got a sympathetic look from Cecelia. She knows the pain of heels, at least I have someone who understands. Guire just looked concerned for me. I told him I'm alright and that he should be glad that he's not a girl, which he quickly agreed on.

"You know, it's good that your beautiful. If you fall, I'm sure the Capitol would swoon over you," he said, with a quiet laugh.

"That's exactly what I said!" Luna said loudly.

"Yeah, yeah. If you guys say so," I said rolling my eyes.

"It's true!" Luna laughed.

I know I'm alright, but I don't think I'm that beautiful. It's just the makeup makes me beautiful. Nothing else. I glanced at Cecelia and Woof who had been silent. She looked at me with a sad expression. I pondered why she's looking at me like that.

"What's wrong?" I asked her.

"It's nothing," she said, sadness evident in her voice.

I was about to insist on why but she cut in, knowing I was about to annoy her.

"It's just unfortunate, you were blessed with your looks," Cecelia explained.

"Why?" I asked, already starting to worry on why.

Woof sighed, "You'll figure it out,"

Figure what out? Why were my looks unfortunate?

"It doesn't mix well with the Capitol, if you won," Cecelia hinted.

It has something to do with if I won. So if I won, I get to move into a new house. My family wouldn't have to worry about working anymore. I would be mentoring the next years tributes. I'd be visiting the Capitol every year. I'll have to show myself to the Capitol. The Capitol would want to know me personally. In every way...

I looked up at them.

I hope it's not what I think.

They're looks at me confirmed it.

"I won't do it!" I exclaimed, trying to hide my horror in realizing what they were saying.

Cecelia sighed, "We should go start your lesson," and got up from the table.

I slowly got up.

Peering at Luna's and Guire's expressions. I could tell Luna had no idea, what she was speculating, but it looks like Guire figured it out. He didn't look happy at all, he looked at me when he saw that I was looking at him and he frowned at me, like he was cursing my looks.

But the thing is..If Guire won, he would be in risk of the same fate. He was handsome as well.

* * *

"Okay, I'm here to teach you how to hold yourself in public's eye," Cecelia said, tossing the tension from our last conversation away.

"I know," I said, I had already guessed that.

"Alright," she said. "What should we do with you?" She looked at me for about a minute.

"Any ideas?" I asked.

"As a matter of fact, yes," Cecelia answered, "You are a very nice, kind and sweet person naturally so I want to play with that. You have to smile, be kind and calm, show them your personality. Don't be afraid to talk about the deep stuff. Tell them about your home, your life, your family. You love them, you love everything. You love life and you want to enjoy the time you have with Caesar. But most of all; you have to _love love love_ the Capitol,"

"What?! Who loves the Capitol?!" I asked.

"Paige keep your voice down! You can't shout things like that here," I took a deep breath before Cecelia continued, "Yes, you have to love the Capitol. They will love you if you love them. Talk about how beautiful everything is, how generous they are and that kind of stuff. Do you understand?"

"Yes. I do. I'll try but I'm not the best with words,"

"You'll do fine,"

Then later I got dragged away for the third and hopefully the last time. This time by Valeria and my prep-team.

They washed me, waxed, did something weird with my hair so that it became all soft and shiny and a lot more.

While Ceil was straightening my hair, Fannia gave me fake nails that she painted the outer white parts even more white and covered it with a see-through pink. I know that a couple of thousands of years ago, they called this a 'French manicure'. Weird...Sagitarria was talking to Valeria about something. I guessed about my makeup.

"Alright Valeria!" Ceil said, when everyone was done.

Sagitarria had given me a light white with golden sparkle-eye shadow and nude lipstick. I wondered what my dress was going to look like. Maybe golden because of the makeup. Or maybe red? As long as it didn't look to hideous I was fine with almost anything.

"She's ready for the dress!"

Valeria rolled in a coat-hanger covered by a sheet. "Are you ready, Paige?" she asked.

"I think so," I answered.

Valeria took away the sheet to reveal the dress and I lost my breath. It was so beautiful! It was in my favorite shade of purple, violet. It had a small sweetheart neckline and fitted my body perfectly. The skirt flowed out a little bit below the knees, not so much as it would on a mermaid dress, just a little bit. But the best thing was; it was covered in gold crystals.

"Oh my gosh, Valeria," I said, almost mute. "It's so beautiful! Thank you,"

"I thought you would like it," Valeria said smiling.

"I love it,"

"Come on, let's get you into it,"

My wonderful dress was surprisingly light for being covered in crystals. My hairdo matched very well to the dress, Ceil had put my hair up in a crown-goddess braid and she had left one small section of hair on each side of my face free. They were now styled in sweet curls. My shoes were golden to match my makeup and jewelry. I had a gold collar necklace with an amethyst stone in the middle. The same with a bracelet on my right wrist.

"They are going to love you!" Fannia giggled.

"Absolutely stunning!" Sagitarria comments.

"Breathtaking," Ceil sighed, satisfied by her work.

"Flawless!" Fannia continuing her squeals of delight.

Sagitarria was about to say something but I cut in.

"Stop!" I pouted. "Your making me uncomfortable with your compliments," I explained.

I've been getting way too many compliments in the last two days and it's starting to take a toll on me. Now that I realize how much I will be desired by the Capitol, if I won.

"But you do look beautiful in my dress," Valeria smiled.

"And I thank you for that, but all these compliments are making me uncomfortable," I stated again.

"Look!" Fannia exclaimed excitedly, guiding me to the mirror.

I do look breathtaking. I forgot how to breathe when I saw my reflection. I look so pure and beautiful.

I turned to Valeria, "Thank you, Valeria," I said, giving her a hug. "For making me look beautiful,"

She returned the hug, "It was my pleasure," She smiled.

"Now let's show the Capitol, who Paige Bedford is,"

* * *

Valeria took me to the elevator where Cecelia, Woof, and Guire waited. Guire wore a very dark purple, almost black tuxedo. He had a white crisp shirt and a tie in the same color as the tuxedo.

"Here she is," Valeria said, with her hands on my shoulders.

"Very good," Cecelia smile, "Come on you two. We can't be late!"

We stepped into the elevator and Woof pressed on entry level.

"You look very pretty Paige," Guire complimented smiling.

"Thank you Guire. You look pretty dapper as well," I complimented back.

We started to go down the elevator.

Luna laughed at our banter while Woof and Cecelia just smiled. While both of our prep teams and stylists grinned proudly.

Once we got down to the stage. Tributes were getting in line to go up to the stage.

I breathed in and out when I got out of the elevator with everyone else.

Valeria and Charm walked away with a wave with our prep teams while Woof, Cecelia, and Luna stay to remind us on what to do.

"Now your going to be shy and adorable," Woof said to Guire.

"Remember to not fall out of your chairs," Luna speaking to both of us.

"And Paige, remember to _love_ the Capitol," Cecelia stated, putting heavy emphasis on love.

She looked at both of us, "Be happy to be here. Good luck,"

We nodded and they left and we headed over to where everyone was lining up. Everyone was already there.

"Look whose decided to join the party!" Griffin called to us.

"Like we had any choice," Guire replied, as we joined them.

I laughed, "I hope we didn't miss anything,"

"No," Griffin said with a small smile.

"Wow," Griffin breathed, looking at me.

I felt my face heat up, which is odd, "I know right," I replied smiling and scanned him. "Don't look so bad yourself," I complimented.

He laughed, he was wearing a plain tux with a golden glow to it and his usual thick dark brown hair was gelled to one side.

"Thank you," he said.

"Nice results guys," I said with a smile. "We surprised the Career pack," I added.

We all smirked and glanced at the careers who were glaring at us or more like me.

"Good," Griffin stated loudly with a big smirk on his face.

" _Please enter the stage and sit down at your assigned places,_ " a voice said from nowhere.

"Good luck," Griffin said to us and started to walk away.

"Good evening!" Caesar Flickerman yelled in the microphone. "Welcome to the interviews of the 67th Annual Hunger Games!" The audience cheered loudly.

Caesar cracked some jokes to warm up the audience before the actual interviews started, "Let's start, from the district of luxury and I think we all can see it from her lovely look tonight: Ruby Magda from District one!"

Ruby walked up to Caesar with confident steps while the audience cheered for her. Her personality was confident and cocky. Luke and Cavail were cocky and monstrous while Vika from two was charming and almost flirty to Caesar, but when they started to talk about weapons she became extremely excited.

"All right! Time for the District 3 tributes!" Caesar announced.

I watched Christina with interest, she was wearing a pretty dress covered in colored lights, and she had charmed the Capitol from her generous 'asking the crowd questions' interview.

Lars, the male from District Three was up next. He was also wearing a suit made up of dazzling light bulbs, but he tried hard to get the personality to match. He does reasonably well but it's pretty obvious he's not comfortable. I remember that thoughtful look and figured that he probably prefered working quietly in the background to shining in the spotlight. To be perfectly honest I payed more attention to his outfit than to him, wondering how exactly his stylist managed to get the bulbs to fit so perfectly. The suit certainly doesn't look like it's hiding any wires.

I felt a small stab of sorrow when I realized that I will probably never know how to make something as advanced as that. It's almost a shame when I was very little I secretly harbored dreams of perhaps becoming a stylist one day. It happens rarely in our district, but it does happen, and of course District Eight is a popular choice when recruiting new stylists. By now I had pretty much given up on those dreams, but I guess there was still a small part of me who hoped it would happen. I could feel that hope vanishing now. Maybe Guire can become one, although he always preferred machine work to the more creative side. I suppose he'll either work in the factories for the rest of his life or else he'll become a warehouse manager. I can see him being happy with either.

District Four's stylists have stuck firmly with the theme of the sea. Harabel is up first, dressed in one of the most beautiful dresses I have ever seen. It is a turquoise green like the ocean, making her eyes stand out fiercely. It starts off a dark color at the bottom and lightens as it goes up in a glittering gradient. Her thick brown hair is swept back, making it look even bigger. She sits regally, chatting with Caesar in a polite, but disinterested way. Caesar tried his best but there's nothing he can do. As she left the stage we locked eyes and she smiled, a chilling smile. It looked like she's picturing my death.

Kai entered just as Harabel left, dressed in a blue suit which has the pattern of waves on the sleeves and legs with his hair has been combed back. Kai has also gone for the sexy angle and for a while it works, but when Caesar asks him about the arena he tenses up and his expression gets angry. I can see that typical Career blood lust in him, under the surface. No doubt about it, he wants to win.

Once again I find myself overlooking District Five. I didn't notice them much before and I see little point doing so now when their scores were low. They're both non-descript anyway, although once again their outfits are magnificent, made out of yellow and orange silk. The girl does all right but the boy messes up his interview badly, tripping over his feet on his way out. I tried to quell my pity and ignore the fact that I'm thinking he won't last long in the arena.

I started to pay attention again when the girl from District Six walks on. She looked scared and she unfortunately made the crowd bored. Fortunately for the Capitol, the boy from District 6 had made them all excited again. He was wearing a pale grey suit and a confident smile. He seems at ease on stage, calmly talking about the games and the other tributes.

Panic kicked in as the District Seven girl took to the stage. Just one more person and then it will be me. I felt my mouth go dry as it hit me. What on earth am I supposed to say? I can't think of anything right now which won't sound stupid or even insulting. I wanted to turn and run away more than ever before, only of course that isn't an option now. I wonder what they would do if I tried though? Stop me discretely? Or just gun me down right there for all of Panem to see?

"You'll be great Paige. Honest. Just be yourself," Guire whispered, as must of seen me internally freaking out and slyly grabbed my hand and gave it a reassuring squeeze.

It only lasted a few seconds, but miraculously it seemed to work. I'm filled with such gratitude that it's all I can do to not to start crying, becauseI know doing that would ruin everything. I smiled gratefully at him before turning back round, spotting that the girl's interview is now over. The boy steps out and then I'm front of the queue. Having composed myself a little, I'm keen not to lose it again. I forced myself to focus on the District Seven boy's interview, which was boring.

"And now, the girl everyone is seriously dying to meet," Caesar said, "Here, all the way from District Eight we have the lovely Paige Bedford!"

The audience cheered while I stepped blindly towards Caesar. The cheers are just as loud as the parade! I'm going to be deaf after this.

"Welcome Paige! You look beautiful tonight," Caesar complimented, after we shook hands.

The crowd settled down and my interview began.

"Thank you, Caesar. You look very handsome yourself, the purple suits you," I complimented back.

I bet that every other tribute thought "stupid flatterer" but I had no choice but to act like that.

"And what do you know, we're matching!" I added laughing and the crowd laughed as well. His hair had a dark shade of purple.

"Why thank you, Paige. Indeed we are matching. Your stylist has done an amazing job,"

"Yes, I'm very happy to have Valeria as my stylist. She's amazing. Thank you, Valeria!" The audience cheered both for me and for Valeria

"So, Paige, what do you think of the Capitol so far?" he asked.

"It's wonderful! The people are so nice here!" I said sarcasm laced in.

Luckily, people didn't notice. Most of the audience smiled with their oddly colored lips. Caesar smiled as well.

"So, will you tell us how you got your amazing score of 11?" Caesar asked.

"I'm afraid that's a secret," I replied, "But maybe you'll get to see it in the arena," I said smiling.

Caesar laughed in approval along with the crowd, "Keeping us in suspense I see?" Caesar asked.

"Isn't that part of the fun?" I asked seriously.

"But, I guess this score just goes to show everybody that this is the Hunger Games, and you should never count anybody out just yet," I answered.

The crowd loved my answer and cheered so loud that Caesar had to settle the crowd down.

"Are you nervous for the Games?" Caesar asked.

"Well, who isn't. But I'm determined to win and not to kill anyone unless it's in self defense. Because to kill someone costs everything you are," I replied.

"But you know what?" I asked leaning in, aiming for the most dramatic effect.

"What?" he played along. I could feel the citizens of Panem sitting on the edge of their seats.

I stretched my smile wide and take a pause, looking out over the audience. This moment could be so crucial and I have to play it just right. Inside my head I can hear Cecelia's voice coaching me, whispering for me to make them love me. I can almost hear her as I speak in a hushed tone that is heard all across Panem. "It makes me feel all the better to know you'll all be watching and cheering me on. All of you,"

I meant the words I say, but not in the way these people think I do. I meant it for the ones I loved back home and for the ones I have met here I mean it for my mom, for my brothers, my sister, for my friends, for my mentors and my allies. I mean it for the people who will watch not for the spectacle, but because they love me. Though the crowd before me clapped and whipped themselves into a frenzy at my words.

Caesar had to calm down the crowd again before asking me another question, "Do you think you can win?" Caesar asked

"I can only hope. Because hope is important because it can make the present moment less difficult to bear. Hope is being able to see that there is light despite all of the darkness," I answered truthfully.

I finally see how true those words actually are.

The buzzer goes off and I see President Snow giving me a murderous glare, "Ladies and gentlemen the beautiful Paige Bedford," he yelled.

The crowd cheered as the buzzer rang. I waved to the audience more as I walked off stage. Then Woof pulled me aside.

"Listen, lower the 'rebellion' talk down a bit. No more 'costing everything you are', no more hope, and 'not killing' bits. Alright?" Woof whispered harshly.

"But it's true I won't kill anyone-" Woof hushed me, and led me to sit down, so I could watch the rest of the interviews.

"Let's bring out, the male tribute of District 8, Guire Davids!"

Guire moved on the stage. He really was into character, you could tell he was embarrassed by the way he held himself. He was walking, slowly and carefully to chairs and he looked like he was avoiding the looks of everyone in the audience.

"Guire! How are we?" Caesar said with gentleness in his voice obviously noticing Guire's nervousness.

"I- um" Guire started and looked between the audience and Caesar. "Okay," he finished.

Caesar smiled, "Someone's a bit nervous, anything we can do to make you confident?"

"Umm..." Guire fiddled with his hands and looked down and looked to the side where the tributes are, and where I am myself.

We locked gazes. Oh, this type of friendship would be very loved by the Capitol.

I see the camera's find me, knowing where he's looking.

I smiled. I'll play my part. I gave him thumbs up, like I'm saying, he's doing alright.

He brightened up, "No, I'm fine," He quietly said, but it's heard by everyone.

You can hear the aw's from the crowd.

Caesar smiled, looking at me then turning back to Guire with a very large smile

"I'll just get on with the questions, shall I?" Caesar asked.

Guire smiled softly. Showing off, how cute he actually is.

The Capitol loved it, because all throughout his interview, they were silent and had the occasional sighs and aww's. They all thought the same. The District 8's male tribute was adorable and they couldn't help but love his cuteness. I couldn't stop smiling the whole interview. Once he came down from the stage, he walked straight over to me and sat down. I give him a smile and nudged him.

"You looked so adorable up there," I said with a teasing grin.

"Shut up," Guire commanded, he was really embarrassed now.

"No really," I said seriously.

He looked at me, "Well, thank you then. You inspired me,"

I laughed, "I didn't do much,"

He rolled his eyes "Well, you did encourage me on the stage,"

"What was I supposed to do, not?" I asked jokingly.

He shrugged with a smile. I turned back to the stage, just catching the end of the District Nine girl's interview. Rose was her name is. She trembled like a rabbit in a snare under the stage lights, and when her interview was over she scurried off. She looked pretty though, her pale skin tan with makeup and her long brown hair brushed out like a silky cape.

Griffin was up next, he strolled onto the stage he was grinning. Caesar is definitely pleased to see him. He even embraced him, pointing at his hair and joking that they're twins. Griffin laughed as if he's delighted by the idea, running a hand through his hair so it sticks up comically. This drives the crowd wild. He and Caesar chat speech flowing easily between them. It's almost as if they're an old comedy duo they're so good together. Griffin made a couple of jokes about his hair and how it will make him easy target practice. Caesar then suggests he should wear his chariot outfit again, to which Griffin replied he wouldn't be caught dead in that. It's all a little forced, but the crowd loved it, and when he left I think there's the biggest cheer yet, beside my own.

Aurelie was utterly vicious. She talked about us other tributes with a snide tone, remarking how she doesn't think any of us are a challenge. Her black eyes are haunting, sucking you in with their hate. Her dress is blood red and she stroked it lovingly as she talked, as if captivated by its color. She terrified me completely.

The District Ten boy, Harence, is small and adorable. I find out that he is only twelve and he certainly looked like it. He captured the crowd's hearts, making them all laugh and coo in delight. I felt my own heart wrench as I watched him.

Temur, the District Eleven boy, was dressed in another ridiculous outfit which seems to resemble fancy overalls. He doesn't do so well with the crowd, answering questions both gruffly and sarcastically. It was Anita's turn now, she wore a beautiful dark green dress decorated with vines. She doesn't say much in her interview, only that she missed her home and that she's prepared to fight to return there.

Both the District Twelve tributes have their mediocre interviews and then it's done. The cheer at the end seems to last for hours, a fact I am very grateful for. Finally, the bright lights go out and we are free to go.

The interviews were over and we were in the elevator going up for a short while, but in that short time I realized something horrible. _Tomorrow the Games began._ A chill goes through my body and I can't even stand, I lean on the wall for support. We reached our room and I clinged on to Cecilla because the thought made me go weak. I slowly walked to my room and quickly opened the door and shut it. I don't want to go into the Hunger Games and now it is closer than ever.

I removed the beautiful dress and everything that comes with it. It took a while for me to scrub my face clean, brush out my hair, and become myself again. I'm not sure if I feel better or worse now. Before I looked like someone who might be able to take care of themselves. Now I just look like the same old Paige. This is it. This could potentially be my last night alive.

I really need some air.

I got up from my bed and I walked out of my room and tiptoed to the elevator. I know it should have a button to some place that has access to some fresh air. I scanned the buttons and stopped on the button that said 'Rooftop'. Since it's here, I'm guessing, we're able to go to it.

I sighed happily when I pressed the button and it goes up. I'll get fresh air, and hopefully it will help me stop having these thoughts.

Once the door opened I stepped outside, breathing deeply.

I think of the air out in District 8, the smell of smoke filled air. Despite how the smell would be to people who didn't live in my district, I like it. It's home and It's where I have lived my whole life. Here in the Capitol, it's free from all those smells, but it's not calming as I hoped.

It's better than inside at least. I walked forward, going for the edge. Not to jump, obviously. Just to sit on.

"If your going to jump, don't bother," said an awfully familiar voice.

I turned startled by my company.

I recognized him immediately, after seeing him on the screen all the time two years ago. It was hard to forget him. Even his good looks and green marvelous eyes, made it hard to forget him.

"I'm not going to," I stated, still surprised that Finnick Odair is sitting down a little away, on the edge.

"Well if you did, it won't work," he said, looking away and picking up a small pile of rumble.

He gave me a look that said 'watch this' while I stood there, knowing what was about to happen.

He threw the rubble over the edge, and it came back to him after it traveled a little down. He had moved out of the way for it when it came past.

"I already knew, I got too close to the edge of the balcony and it bounced me back," I said simply.

He scanned me for a moment before he said, "What are you doing up here, if you're not going to jump?" He asked curiously.

He looked sad at the same time. I shrugged and sat down on the edge, beside him.

"I needed fresh air, you?" I asked.

Finnick sighed "Same,"

We sat in silence. It was surprisingly calm. Despite the Capitol's cheers in the distance, that I had just noticed.

How can they be so excited? They're sending kids to their death.

I can't wait till this is all over...But what happens after the games. What don't they show on television. The madness and the real sadness of some victors is never shown, but that's all I know about what really happens after the games.

I turned to Finnick, he might have the answer, "Is it bad after the Games?"

Finnick peered at me for a second, despite being two years apart. He seemed so much older than me.

He looked like he was deciding if he should tell me the truth or not. He then looked back at me, looked like he decided to tell me the truth. Even if he didn't, I would think the opposite is really what happens.

"It is,"

How bad? Does something bad happen to my family? The thoughts from earlier came back to my mind.

A tear fell from my eye. I'm finally talking about it, about my worries and depressed thoughts. I'm finally crying.

"If I win, will I still have family...?" I asked Finnick.

"Yes,"

"What's so bad about it, then?" I asked again, hoping that he didn't have an answer.

"You are basically the Capitol's property when you win and can't do anything about without destroying your loved ones," he said gloomily.

I stared at him. Did he mean that we aren't our own or something else?

A flashback of yesterday's lunch came to my mind...but he's only sixteen, no way would he have been made to do that yet.

He saw the look on my face, he looked almost surprised that I know.

"I should go," I said my voice cracking, now that I knew. I could be a prostitute if I win and even if reject them, they'll do something to my family. The image of Indira, Mather, Noah, Mom, and Micah all dead came to my mind. I started to move off the edge and towards the elevator.

Maybe getting fresh air, wasn't a good idea.

"Hey!" He took my wrist.

"What?" I muttered, tears flowing down my cheeks.

He studied my face, his eyes looked pained but determined, "If you win," He said, slowly and clearly.

"Treasure your family," he stated and let go of my wrist, watching me for my response.

I brought my wrist to my chest and stare at him confused.

"Okay..." I said slowly, once again looking at his eyes. They didn't show anything now. He was expressionless, but I didn't question him.

I step back and I hurried away from Finnick, going down the elevator.

T _reasure your family._

Treasure your family. That's what he said. What does he mean?

Of course I'll treasure my family, I always do but I could tell there was more to it. His eyes were too serious not to be.

I racked my brain for an answer.

After I arrive back at my apartment and back into my room. I couldn't figure it out. I must be too tired to really think into it... but, what could he have done that he would have to give me that advice. I put on a nightgown and walked to the balcony and looked outside one more time. The night before the Games and there is so much commotion. I heard sirens and loud noises, even though I wanted quiet. I stood for one last moment to savor this, then I am gone. I snuggled up in my bed and drift off the sleep with one thought.

 _Let the Games Begin._


	7. Bloodbath

I woke up with my breath coming in short, heavy gasps. I looked around my room and then realized what today was.

Today, the Hunger Games was beginning.

I was going into the Arena.

As I laid in bed I had a thought. All the girls that have slept in this room...including me, sixty-seven of them. And sixty-six of them are dead. Soon, it could be sixty-seven.

And all of the other kids that have died, as well. I've never thought about the sheer number of kids that have been killed. Twenty-three every year. Nearly a hundred every four. Sixty divided by four is fifteen. Fifteen hundred. More than fifteen hundred. So many kids. Kids with families and friends and people whose lives will be damaged by their loss.

They could've been so easily saved. Just saying the word. Why do we have to be punished for what people did nearly a hundred years ago? Why do the people of the Capitol not see how horrible this is? Why are people so cruel? Why do 1, 2, and 4 train their kids to go along with this? Why do the Peacekeepers go along with this? How do the mentors deal with seeing their kids die every year? How do they deal with the memories? How does it feel to kill someone?

How does it feel to die?

Is it peaceful, and then you're gone? Or is it painful until there's nothing? Do you drift away, or stay alert until the end? How do you deal with the terror and the paranoia? Knowing that any move you make could get you killed?

And what does it feel like to starve to death? Die of thirst? Heat? Cold? What does a broken bone feel like? Running until you can't breathe? Not being able to sleep because you know you might not wake up? Suffer through the cold night because a fire would be your doom?

What's entertaining about it, watching kids suffer? I've heard the word humanity before, but I think humanity is reserved for children. Small children. And not even all of them.

I don't think that anybody is good. The bumbling citizens of the Capitol surely outnumber the government and the Peacekeepers. Why don't they raise their voice? Why don't they care about us, the people that provide them with everything it takes to make their lives plushy and happy?

Do they even understand? That while they're watching the Hunger Games, eating their fancy food on their luxurious couches in their soft, expensive clothing that there are people dying? That people are starving? That people are suffering for their lavish, worthless lives?

I don't think they understand that we don't like the Games. They think we look at it as an honor to be chosen. How would they feel if their children were in the Reaping ball? If it was their children being taken away and slaughtered?

And we can't say anything either, or we'll be killed ourselves.

I sat up and exhaled deeply. My heart began to race, and a panicky feeling was snaking its way through my body. The Games were starting today.

Death was starting today.

Forcing myself to remain calm, I got out of bed and walked into the bathroom. I splashed water over my face and took a shower.

When I stepped out, I looked around. My Avox had laid out some clothes on my bed. A simple turquoise v-neck. Brown fleece leggings. Heavy black combat boots. I get dressed and I go to the main room, to find everyone with a stone cold expression.

"2 hours to launch," Cecelia mumbled.

I stumbled backwards, my appetite gone. Guire either finished or lost his appetite too, we are brought outside the training center to a hovercraft. The sheer size of the thing terrified me. Woof walked us underneath the monstrous vehicle, and quickly scuttled away. I looked up at the underside of the hovercraft, wondering how I'm getting up there, when we're suddenly moving up towards the opening in the vehicle. I let out a quick shriek when I couldn't move my body, and let out a sigh of relief when I'm safely inside.

I make my way to a seat, and looked out of a window when I feel a sharp pain in my arm. I turn to see a woman injecting me with something.

"Don't panic, it's just your tracker for the arena," she pulled the syringe out, leaving a visible lump.

Suddenly, the hovercraft jerked, and I watch as the candy colored city grew distant. I'd be happy to get out of there, if it weren't for the fact that I'm leaving there to die. Luke was sitting in front of me and I could tell he wanted me dead like most Careers. He glared at me and I looked away. My stomach bounced around. All of a sudden, the aircraft went dark, and the lights inside of it switched on, making us all look around at it. The hovercraft sped up, and everything became a blur, until the windows black out. I'm left in darkness until the hovercraft stopped. It went dark, because we have entered the arena. The tributes turned a shade paler, including me and I'm lead out by the woman that injected me. When I see the room she's brought me to, my heart catches in my throat. I'm in the launch room. A simple grey room with a seat, and a platform in the corner. A voice rang out saying that we have half an hour before launch.

My body racked with fear, and all the emotions that have been building up over the past few days explode out of me. I began to sob and shudder. I screamed, punching the sofa, wailing about how I miss home, until the door opened. It was Valeria, carrying some clothes. The arena outfit that'll be worn by all the tributes.

She had her hair in a high ponytail and, for the first time, I noticed her high cheek bones.

She dropped the clothes on the silver table and walked towards me and hugged me.

"Don't be scared," She said to me in a hushed whisper.

"I will try not to be scared, but I can't promise anything," She giggled, but then released me.

"Just come back to us, Paige. I really liked you here. We don't want you to die in there, even if we are Capitol citizens," That reassured me and I smiled at her.

"Thanks," I said barely audible, because I'm on the verge of tears again.

Valeria puts my hair in a braided ponytail, tying a fresh purple ribbon around it. She walked back to the clothes that are being covered and she zipped it down revealing the outfit. The outfit is composed of dimple tawny pants, evergreen plain shirt with a silky fiber, sturdy brown belt. I took shaky breaths, as Valeria helped me into a hooded jacket that stopped at my thighs and was water repellent, kept you warm in the cold, but cool in heat. My outfit was pretty light, and I really hope the arena isn't a desert.

Valeria holds up a little mirror for me and I recoiled slightly, unable to recognize myself. Because that is what she's made me, myself again. A little terrified fourteen year old girl.

"The jacket reflects body heat so I will guess it will have some cold nights," Valeria stated.

She then handed me the boots that are soft leather and narrow flexible rubber soles, good for running. The boots are not big leather boots more like a ankle high which is over the white skintight socks.

I can't help but think, these are the clothes that I am going to die in.

When I am done putting the clothes on Valeria asked if it felt comfortable. I walked and run in a circle and then sway my arms about. I nodded and she grinned a little bit. She handed me a glass of water and I drank it in tiny sips. I'm taking long gulps from the glass of water. I don't know when my next drink will be, so I want to be as hydrated as I can. Then we just sat in silence, Valeria playing with my hair.

Suddenly, a voice announced we have 30 seconds to get into the tube that leads to the Arena. I started trembling again, and Valeria took the water out of my hands and embraced me.

"I will see you after this, I have a gorgeous dress waiting for you," Valeria whispered in my ear.

I nodded, not able to speak.

20 seconds.

"Oh I almost forgot," Valeria said, as she dug through her pocket.

In her hand appeared my District token, they took it from me on the hovercraft and never returned it. She handed me it and I enclosed it in my hand. This is the little piece of my home I have left with me. I put it around my neck and I start thinking of my family and friends back home.

"Goodbye Paige. Give them hell in there, for me," Valeria encouraged with a small smile, she hugged me tightly and I hugged her back.

"Thank you. And thank you for all your work and making me look amazing," I said, before the tube closes.

I waved to Valeria. She waved back, and I thought I saw a tear spill onto her cheek.

Valeria placed her hand over her heart and then lifted her hand crossing her index and middle finger together, giving the District 8 goodbye salute. I was surprised to see a Capitol person do. It's a farewell symbol in District 8 and I returned it.

"Paige! Don't let yourself get pulled in. Run away, okay? Just run away!" Valeria yelled.

The lift slowly started to rise up and I saw Valeria disappear. All thoughts were gone too. My mind was blank but my feelings were going hay-wire. Panic, sadness, fear, homesickness, and everything in between.

The sun blinded me when I felt fresh air. I finally got the chance to see the arena for what it is. There is a waterfall to my left and either a cliff or a downward slope to my right. Directly in front of me is the mouth of the Cornucopia and the remaining area of the arena is an autumn forest with multi-colored leaves like yellow, orange, and red. Being from District 8, I know absolutely nothing about nature so any arena that is not a polluted factory would ultimately kill me. We are on a flat, open stretch of ground like a plain creating a circular area with trees that makes up the Cornucopia area.

There are weapons of all sorts on the ground filling inside the golden cornucopia. For the Hunger Games they provide water, food, medicine, and weapons to trick the tributes into going in the bloodbath. I was about to listen to Valeria's advice and head to the woods when at the corner of my eye I see a perfect set of throwing knives for the taking. I need them because if I don't go for it now I will never get them again. I looked around and searching for tributes eyeing the throwing knives but, nobody looked at them.

A sound of a cannon jolted almost making me fall of the podium myself. I looked around and blood and guts strewn everywhere. Someone killed themselves, it was the guy from 12. He was only three spots to my right. My ears are ringing and I feel dazed. Seeing pieces of flesh that were moments ago once a human being made me pale and I almost lost my non-existent breakfast, but I forced myself to focus on the Cornucopia. The Games can have so much power over a person it changes them before it even starts.

The clock above the Cornucopia counted down. _60, 59, 58, 57, 56, 55..._

Everyone was jumpy and I felt my stomach turn by the second. I looked over to Guire. He stood on his plate looking sturdy enough. The seconds ticked down. _50, 49, 48, 47, 46..._

I carefully examined the Cornucopia again. Weapons of everyone's liking are strewn about. Bags are also laid about. Some are larger than others and some can fit on my wrist. I get poised to run, making sure my foot doesn't slip onto the landmines. _35, 34, 33, 32, 31, 30…_

Will I kill anyone in these Games? I know Mather, Noah, Indira, and Micah are watching. How will they feel if their sister is a killer? Will they hate me when I go home? I shook that thought away. They couldn't care less if I kill one or ten tributes, as long as I return home safely. _20, 19, 18, 17, 16, 15…_

My stomach is churning, my throat is dry, and I begin to sweat. The clock beats with every second gone. The beat pounds on my chest, making my heart beat twice as fast. I wiped my palms on my pants as the final seconds count down. _5, 4, 3, 2…1_

"Let the 67th Hunger Games begin!" Claudius Templesmith's booming voice rang out.

The gong ringed loudly deafening the huffing of those around me. I sprinted off my plate and run as fast as I can towards the knives. I reached the Cornucopia before everybody else and I grabbed the knives and examined them. They are stainless steel metal for the blade and black handles all in a row, you can put them on the inside of your jacket and hide it there. Before I am able to put them away I see a person behind me in the metal of the blade. I darted around knife in my hand and launched it in their direction. The knife landed in the thigh of the boy from 7, he fell quickly on the ground. I stole my knife back and kept it in hand. When I look back around the bloodbath has begun. Tributes dying one by one as I spotted a green pack not far away from me.

I ran to and grabbed it and try to sprint away until I feel someone yanked my hair causing me to stumble back. I gave the person a hit in the gut with my elbow and when I turn around I see it's Cavail. He glared at me and tried to hit me with his own knife. I ducked and punched him in the genitals. While he was distracted with his own pain. I sprinted into the woods until I tripped over a twig. I fell face-flat in the dirt.

I can't get the graphic thoughts out of my head of what I saw at the bloodbath. The girl from District 9 had her head get cut off by Vika. And I also saw the two kids from 6 kill each other. It was scarring, most definitely.

Off in the distance, I can still hear the tortured screams from the bloodbath. I climbed a tree next to me to get a view of the Cornucopia, and observed the bloodbath was almost over now. It's hard to count the dead but there seems to be less than previous years. There was only the Career pack now, for a second there is hostility between them. Then they seem to relax and I realized that they at least are working together. They begin to sort through the supplies they have gathered, splitting up food and weapons. It took them longer than expected. Normally you don't get to see this bit. The camera would focus on the survivors, showing their escape and showing off the arena. I wonder what the audience will think of me hiding? Will they think I'm a coward? I continued watching the Careers, praying they don't find me.

Luke gets the lion's share, picking up a huge spear and a backpack large enough to hold a week's supply of food. Harabel and Ruby handpicked several knives, almost as if they were out buying clothes or whatever they buy in their district's. Kai keeps a tight hold of his trident, also taking a knife or two. Vika picked up a bow and arrow and started to test it out. They started talking as they dished things out, probably discussing strategies. I tried to listen, but I'm too far away. My legs started to cramp up and I began to think this was a terrible idea.

I panicked as the Careers vanished from view. I panicked even more when Ruby appeared a minute later. She's about three feet from my tree, idly playing with one of her new knives.

"Shouldn't we be hunting them down now? They'll only be getting further away," Ruby stated, twirling her knife.

"Agreed," Luke nodded, stepping up next to her.

He's looking almost right at the tree which is hiding me. If he takes a few steps to the left he'll probably be able to see me. I swallowed nervously, well aware that the cameras will be on me now. Ready to get a close up of my death.

 _Steady…_

"We should get more water first," Kai argued.

Despite the fact they are allies there is still a clear division between him and Harabel, Cavail and Vika, and Luke and Ruby, "I doubt there will be any water source as good as this lake, and if we're going to be traveling we don't want to dehydrate,"

"Leave it to fish boy to think of water," Cavail smirked, and Vika laughed, like it was the funniest joke she's ever heard. Kai only scowled. Somehow I don't think this alliance will last long.

"I'm right," Kai said firmly.

"Yeah, I suppose so. Come on then," Luke replied.

They head for the direction of the lake, disappearing from view again. I relaxed for a little while, stiffening when they come back. They have their packs on their backs now, massive ones which dwarf whatever Luke picked up. There's one awful moment where Ruby suggested they search the trees, but thankfully they dismissed her.

"No one would be stupid enough to hide there. Let's go," Harabel stated.

They headed off towards the forest, weapons drawn and at the ready. I started to smile as I watched them go. I did it! It worked! Thrilled, I force myself to wait at least five minutes before climbing down the tree. Everything is eerily quiet now. I walked for quite a bit until I reach the first body. I almost crash into it in my haste. I glanced down, not wanting to look but being unable to ignore it. It's the District Eleven boy. The one I barely paid attention to. His eyes are open, stunned. I looked away, knowing that his gaze might haunt me forever now.

I heard a sound behind me, and I stumbled up and began to run when I heard his voice.

"It's just me, Paige! Stop running!"

I turned around and saw Griffin panting, out of breath. I sighed in relief and walk over to him, "Are you hurt?" I asked him concernedly.

He nodded, "I'm fine. I barely made it away from the bloodbath. The District 1 boy, Luke, almost got to me. But I was faster than him,"

"Where is everybody else?" I asked curiously, looking around our surroundings.

"Don't know, I just hope that they are alright," Griffin replied.

Griffin and I walk for awhile before finding shelter in a small cave. Griffin and I go through my bag it looks stuffed to the brim, so we and hoped for the best. Inside it is...

A bottle of water  
Some dried fruit  
A pack of crackers  
Rope  
Iodine  
Bandages  
A blanket  
A extra pair of socks  
A flashlight  
A box of matches  
A pair of gloves

"I'm going to go and try to find Anita, Guire, and Christina," Griffin stated while picking up his spear and scythe.

"Are you crazy there are Careers roaming around?!" I exclaimed.

"I'll be okay," Griffin said before leaving.

After Griffin left I grabbed my blanket put it around my shoulder and grabbed a knife and sat there and waited for Griffin. I was dosing off until, I heard the cannons. I counted them. 8 dead in total. I settled down under my blanket and waited for the recap of the dead to appear. And it does. The anthem played and the seal of Panem showed. I braced myself for the 8 dead tribute's faces to appear in the sky.

District 5 male: Steen Klein  
District 6 female: Jessica Mira  
District 6: Henson Lavin  
District 7 male: Apollo Etheren  
District 9 female: Rose Smith  
District 10 male: Harence Trailor  
District 11 male: Temur Samarkar  
District 12 male:Merriet Kent


	8. Allies

Still Day 2 of the Hunger Games

We began to gather sticks, branches, whatever we can find.

"Amberly, I just evaded the Careers who want to kill me. And starting a fire is really good way to get us killed by said Careers," I stated.

"Careers can't resist smoke. And they're awfully loud the Stabberjays will immediately detect them," Amberly said.

"You really thought this through," I joked.

Amberly and I finished the trap and quietly ran away and climbed a tree and camped there.

I guess it was 30 minute later Kai and Ruby approached the fire, as it began to die down.

"Nobody's here. They ran away," Kai stated.

"Don't be so sure yet, Kai. Check the trees," Ruby replied.

My heart stopped and I looked Amberly with wide eyes and she had the same expression.

" _Check the trees," The Stabberjay echoed._

"Ruby, what was that?" Kai asked.

 _"Ruby, what was that?" The Stabberjay echoed again._

"Okay, stop, whoever you are!" Kai shouted almost fearfully.

" _Okay, stop, whoever you are!" The Stabbejay repeated._

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled.

And the voice disappeared. And a group of at least fifteen birds flew out of a nearby tree directly at them.

"STABBERJAYS!" Ruby yelled.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Mutts! They'll stab us to death!" Ruby exclaimed.

The first one flew at Kai, and he deflected it with his trident. Two birds attacked Kai at once. He swiped one away, but one stabbed him in his shoulder. Kai ran away and left Ruby to fend for herself.

"Ruby come on! There are too many of them!" Kai shouted, as he ran away.

Ruby turned to run, but a Stabberjay had made its way around the back. She reached for her knife, but she's not quick enough. The bird flew at her and impaled its beak in her heart. Her cannon goes off.

A career died on only day 2, that was unheard of in Hunger Games history.

"It worked," Amberly whispered.

I smiled, and I looked at Amberly, and instinctively gave her a high-five, "You're a genius, you know," I told Amberly.

"Thanks," Amberly replied.

The anthem began, and the seal is shown. Ruby face is shown, Willow from seven is shown, and Skylar the girl from twelve was shown.

There are thirteen of us left.

I tied myself to the tree with some rope and push myself inside my sleeping bag. I looked up at the branch above me when I heard Amberly yawn.

"Why don't you sleep, I'll take watch," I suggested.

"Okay,"Amberly agreed.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time.

"What for?" I asked confused.

Amberly then smiled, "For talking to me, and not wanting to kill me immediately," Amberly chuckled and I did as well. "Thanks for being a friend Paige, and I'm being serious. I never thought I'd make friends here, that everyone would want to kill me, and have me being lost to the world," Amberly finished.

She and I looked at each other with a look saying that we'd never turn on each other.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

I looked up to see moonlight shining on her pretty face, making her skin even paler than it already was, and her red hair glistening in the light. I could trust her, she's like me. She's tough, a good fighter, but really nice, loyal and protective. I just wish we weren't stuck in the arena, and maybe we won't be.

My eyes started to get heavy after awhile and I wanted to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about how I am suppose to kill these people. The Careers would be a stroke of luck. I would never kill my allies, ever. I closed my eyes and let my worries fly away. I am determined to win this not just for me. My family and everyone in District 8 is who I am going to win this for. I pushed away my thoughts until nothing is in my mind. I shut my eyes and darkness fill my eyes and wind go through my hair.

* * *

Day Three of the Games

I woke up the next morning and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I untied myself and shook Amberly awake to apply a fresh pair of bandages then we ate crackers and drank water for breakfast. As we walked, I tied my hair up out of my eyes. Twigs snapped under our boots and leaves crunched under the pressure. We kept walking, unsure of where we were going.

We stopped by some rocks about a few hundred yards to rest. Amberly's water was out so I gave her mine, at first she refused but eventually caved and drank it. It wasn't much and soon my water was out too.

"You know Paige, you have this fire in your eyes," Amberly stated randomly.

"Really?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah, you do. One day you're going to change Panem in a very big way," Amberly commented.

I chuckled in disbelief, "That's if I survive, first,"

"You will Paige, you're a fighter," Amberly said firmly.

"And what about you, Amberly? Are you not a fighter?" I asked.

"I am, but there's no way in hell, I'm surviving these Games," Amberly stated grimly, and looked at me. "So, Paige, I need you to promise me that you will watch my sister," Amberly said seriously, and then lifted her hand to block her mouth and whispered into my ear. "Promise me you'll end the Hunger Games,"

"I'll try, Amberly," I promised, looking at her.

"We have to find water," Amberly stated, standing up and looking around.

There was none in sight and we didn't have much food either, some berries, crackers, and roots.

"And food," I added.

"That too...Come on, let's go!"Amberly exclaimed.

I got on my feet and once again we started tracking. I read some about it during training but only the basics, Amberly was clearly much better at it. We searched for hours with no success. I was so tired and my mouth was dry. Amberly's strength was out to, she had been carrying on for hours on about the lake.

"Can we just stop for a moment?" Amberly asked, bending over panting.

"Of course," I answered.

Suddenly something silvery and big landed at our feet.

"Amberly! Look!" I exclaimed.

Amberly stood up and she smiled as I opened it. It contained two water bottles and a large perfectly cooked chicken. There was a note that said:

 _Enjoy!_

 _W_

"Oh wow," I whispered. "Thank you!" I said up in the air. "Paige, who's W?"

"It's Woof, my mentor," Her entire face was lit up with gratefulness.

We ate a little part of the chicken and decided to split the rest evenly between us. We continued on our path, the sun was high in sky, appearing to be about noon. Soon we reach a fork in the path and we stopped.

"Which way do we go?" Amberly asked.

"I think-" I started, but then I heard a rustling in the bushes.

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Did you hear that?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"The twigs snapping?" Amberly asked looking around. "It's probably an animal," Amberly suggested.

 _Snap! Snap!_

"I don't think so," I replied, as I got poised to throw my knife.

A couple of seconds later 5 people emerged from the bushes. We're outnumbered. But then I realized it was Anita, Guire, Christina, and Griffin. I ran over to them and hug them all.

"Griffin what happened to you? You had me worried sick," I said angrily.

"When I left you the Careers chased to me to the point where I got lost and I didn't know my way back. But then I found these three," Griffin answered.

"This is Amberly from District 5," I said introducing her to everyone.

"We can do introductions later right now we need to get out of the open," Guire suggested.

"You know, it's been pretty quiet today," Anita noted,

"Oh no, do you think the Gamemakers are planning something? There were three deaths yesterdays," I stated sighing.

"Perhaps-" Griffin started.

All of sudden a thick fog quickly set in, making it impossible to see anything.

"What's going on?" I asked fearfully.

A low dangerous growl bounced off the trees, making me jump and spin in a circle with my knife.

"What the hell was that?!" Griffin exclaimed.

The growl sounded again and this time it was followed by a human scream. A canon sounded.

Someone took out there flashlight and flashed it around, I spotted the silhouette of something was rising in the fog.

"Run, run!" I screamed.

"Where?!" Christina exclaimed.

"Away from whatever that is!" I yelled.

All of us started running for our lives, the vicious growls of the beast right behind us. I don't know where we're going, but I hope it's safe. The beast had horrible smelling, warm breath, and it started to ooze after us, panting heavily. I felt like I might vomit from the stench, but I kept running away from this animal, if one could even call it that.

"There's some vines we can climb! Come on!" Griffin shouted.

"Where?!" Anita yelled.

"Just follow my voice!" Griffin ordered.

I tried not to look back at the beast until I heard a cry which sounded more like a child screaming in pain behind me. In sudden fear I turned my head, and everything goes into slow motion. Christina is on the ground, tripped by a wayward rock.

"Paige, Christina come on!" Amberly yelled.

Christina and I were the only ones who hadn't made it up yet.

Tears are beginning to drip down Christina's face, and she stood quickly, and wrestled with her blue backpack she had on her back. She threw it to me and I caught it. Christina's silhouette had turned around and now held axes in her hands.

"Win for the both of us!" Christina shouted desperately. _  
_

Soon I found the vines that Griffin that was talking about and started to climb up them.

"Come on Christina! Don't fight it, climb!" I cried, but she didn't turn around.

The fog was starting clear up a bit when from the fog a mutated cat appeared with long fur and golden eyes, it's jaw open wide, teeth glistening with blood and saliva.

Christina hit it through the head with her axe, letting the creature fall dead to her feet. But it wasn't alone and more were jumping and pouncing by the second. She struck them down, but soon it would be overpowering. Not even if all six of us fought them would we managed to kill these creatures.

There was no hope in helping her so instead, my hands shaking and eyes struggling to focus, I started to climb, my legs trembling and struggling to hold on. From above I could hear the others shouting, my fear and the screams of the animals took over any sense I had and soon I could barely see. I just kept climbing, trusting my hands to move and my body to save me from what waited below. Suddenly I felt strong arms grip my waist and pull me over onto the ledge. I sat shaking, forcing myself to turn around and stare at the scene below.

It was still foggy, but I could only just make out the forms of each creature and Christina, hacking at them. I cried out and flung myself over to reach out for her.

"Climb! Climb Christina!"

At that something fell from her pocket. A small watch. The gift from her district. It hit against the ground by her feet and Christina paused. The next moments seemed to take forever and with every heart beat the world seemed to shudder. Christina picked up the small bird and looked up for the first time, her eyes meeting ours.

And what her face spoke of said it all.

She gave up.

She would die.

And she knew it.

And then the creatures pounced.


	9. Mutts

Still Day 2 of the Hunger Games

We began to gather sticks, branches, whatever we can find.

"Amberly, I just evaded the Careers who want to kill me. And starting a fire is really good way to get us killed by said Careers," I stated.

"Careers can't resist smoke. And they're awfully loud the Stabberjays will immediately detect them," Amberly said.

"You really thought this through," I joked.

Amberly and I finished the trap and quietly ran away and climbed a tree and camped there.

I guess it was 30 minute later Kai and Ruby approached the fire, as it began to die down.

"Nobody's here. They ran away," Kai stated.

"Don't be so sure yet, Kai. Check the trees," Ruby replied.

My heart stopped and I looked Amberly with wide eyes and she had the same expression.

" _Check the trees," The Stabberjay echoed._

"Ruby, what was that?" Kai asked.

 _"Ruby, what was that?" The Stabberjay echoed again._

"Okay, stop, whoever you are!" Kai shouted almost fearfully.

" _Okay, stop, whoever you are!" The Stabbejay repeated._

"JUST SHUT UP!" Ruby yelled.

And the voice disappeared. And a group of at least fifteen birds flew out of a nearby tree directly at them.

"STABBERJAYS!" Ruby yelled.

"What?" Kai asked.

"Mutts! They'll stab us to death!" Ruby exclaimed.

The first one flew at Kai, and he deflected it with his trident. Two birds attacked Kai at once. He swiped one away, but one stabbed him in his shoulder. Kai ran away and left Ruby to fend for herself.

"Ruby come on! There are too many of them!" Kai shouted, as he ran away.

Ruby turned to run, but a Stabberjay had made its way around the back. She reached for her knife, but she's not quick enough. The bird flew at her and impaled its beak in her heart. Her cannon goes off.

A career died on only day 2, that was unheard of in Hunger Games history.

"It worked," Amberly whispered.

I smiled, and I looked at Amberly, and instinctively gave her a high-five, "You're a genius, you know," I told Amberly.

"Thanks," Amberly replied.

The anthem began, and the seal is shown. Ruby face is shown, Willow from seven is shown, and Skylar the girl from twelve was shown.

There are thirteen of us left.

I tied myself to the tree with some rope and push myself inside my sleeping bag. I looked up at the branch above me when I heard Amberly yawn.

"Why don't you sleep, I'll take watch," I suggested.

"Okay,"Amberly agreed.

"Thanks," we both said at the same time.

"What for?" I asked confused.

Amberly then smiled, "For talking to me, and not wanting to kill me immediately," Amberly chuckled and I did as well. "Thanks for being a friend Paige, and I'm being serious. I never thought I'd make friends here, that everyone would want to kill me, and have me being lost to the world," Amberly finished.

She and I looked at each other with a look saying that we'd never turn on each other.

"Goodnight,"

"Goodnight,"

I looked up to see moonlight shining on her pretty face, making her skin even paler than it already was, and her red hair glistening in the light. I could trust her, she's like me. She's tough, a good fighter, but really nice, loyal and protective. I just wish we weren't stuck in the arena, and maybe we won't be.

My eyes started to get heavy after awhile and I wanted to sleep, but I can't stop thinking about how I am suppose to kill these people. The Careers would be a stroke of luck. I would never kill my allies, ever. I closed my eyes and let my worries fly away. I am determined to win this not just for me. My family and everyone in District 8 is who I am going to win this for. I pushed away my thoughts until nothing is in my mind. I shut my eyes and darkness fill my eyes and wind go through my hair.

* * *

Day Three of the Games

I woke up the next morning and wiped the sleep out of my eyes. I untied myself and shook Amberly awake and we ate crackers and drank water for breakfast. As we walked, I tied my hair up out of my eyes. Twigs snapped under our boots and leaves crunched under the pressure. We kept walking, unsure of where we were going.

The sun was high in sky, appearing to be about noon. Soon we reach a fork in the path and we stopped.

"Which way do we go?" Amberly asked.

"I think-" I started, but then I heard a rustling in the bushes.

 _Snap! Snap! Snap!_

"Did you hear that?" I asked stopping in my tracks.

"The twigs snapping?" Amberly asked. "It's probably an animal," Amberly said.

 _Snap! Snap!_

"I don't think so," I replied, as I got poised to throw my knife.

A couple of seconds later 5 people emerged from the bushes. We're outnumbered. But then I realized it was Anita, Guire, Christina, and Griffin. I ran over to them and hug them all.

"Griffin what happened to you? You had me worried sick," I said angrily.

"When I left you the Careers chased to me to the point where I got lost and I didn't know my way back. But then I found these three," Griffin answered.

"This is Amberly from District 5," I said introducing her to everyone.

"We can do introductions later right now we need to get out of the open," Guire suggested.

"You know, it's been pretty quiet today," Anita noted,

"Oh no, do you think the Gamemakers are planning something? There were three deaths yesterdays," I stated sighing.

"Perhaps-" Griffin started.

All of sudden a thick fog quickly set in, making it impossible to see anything.

"What's going on?" I asked fearfully.

A low dangerous growl bounced off the trees, making me jump and spin in a circle with my knife.

"What the hell was that?!" Griffin exclaimed.

The growl sounded again and this time it was followed by a human scream. A canon sounded.

Someone took out there flashlight and flashed it around, I spotted the silhouette of something was rising in the fog.

"Run, run!" I screamed.

"Where?!" Christina exclaimed.

"Away from whatever that is!" I yelled.

All of us started running for our lives, the vicious growls of the beast right behind us. I don't know where we're going, but I hope it's safe. The beast had horrible smelling, warm breath, and it started to ooze after us, panting heavily. I felt like I might vomit from the stench, but I kept running away from this animal, if one could even call it that.

"There's some vines we can climb! Come on!" Griffin shouted.

"Where?!" Anita yelled.

"Just follow my voice!" Griffin ordered.

I tried not to look back at the beast until I heard a cry which sounded more like a child screaming in pain behind me. In sudden fear I turned my head, and everything goes into slow motion. Christina is on the ground, tripped by a wayward rock.

"Paige, Christina come on!" Amberly yelled.

Christina and I were the only ones who hadn't made it up yet.

Tears are beginning to drip down Christina's face, and she stood quickly, and wrestled with her blue backpack she had on her back. She threw it to me and I caught it. Christina's silhouette had turned around and now held axes in her hands.

"Win for the both of us!" Christina shouted desperately. _  
_

Soon I found the vines that Griffin that was talking about and started to climb up them.

"Come on Christina! Don't fight it, climb!" I cried, but she didn't turn around.

The fog was starting clear up a bit when from the fog a mutated cat appeared with long fur and golden eyes, it's jaw open wide, teeth glistening with blood and saliva.

Christina hit it through the head with her axe, letting the creature fall dead to her feet. But it wasn't alone and more were jumping and pouncing by the second. She struck them down, but soon it would be overpowering. Not even if all six of us fought them would we managed to kill these creatures.

There was no hope in helping her so instead, my hands shaking and eyes struggling to focus, I started to climb, my legs trembling and struggling to hold on. From above I could hear the others shouting, my fear and the screams of the animals took over any sense I had and soon I could barely see. I just kept climbing, trusting my hands to move and my body to save me from what waited below. Suddenly I felt strong arms grip my waist and pull me over onto the ledge. I sat shaking, forcing myself to turn around and stare at the scene below.

It was still foggy, but I could only just make out the forms of each creature and Christina, hacking at them. I cried out and flung myself over to reach out for her.

"Climb! Climb Christina!"

At that something fell from her pocket. A small watch. The gift from her district. It hit against the ground by her feet and Christina paused. The next moments seemed to take forever and with every heart beat the world seemed to shudder. Christina picked up the small bird and looked up for the first time, her eyes meeting ours.

And what her face spoke of said it all.

She gave up.

She would die.

And she knew it.

And then the creatures pounced.


	10. No Deaths

Still Day 3 of the Games

It took only seconds for them to drag her off into the fog and out of sight. But we could still hear her, hear her scream and cry, hear as the creatures tore at her and slowly killed her.

I am shaking. I reach up to my face and find I am crying. I realized I am squeezing the life out of her blue backpack. I can't stand this anymore. I don't want to think of the other tribute this thing has claimed, or the fact that my ally, who I barely knew, who barely lived her life, is dying a horrific death. But of course I do anyways.

It lasted maybe ten minutes before the cannon sounded. But it was long enough to scar someone for life, to carve a twisted memory into our minds. I sat in silence, my hands pressed over my ears, rocking back and forwards whispering words of comfort. Griffin stood by Anita, his hand gripping her shoulder tightly, whether for his or her comfort I knew not, but I could see she was grateful for his presence. Amberly and Guire just sat in silence still haunted by the screams they heard.

With Griffin's quick thinking of climbing the vines, he had found us shelter for the night. I doubted that anyone wanted to leave especially after what just happened. As my hands slid off my ears, The anthem began to play Christina's face was shown along with her district partner, Lars and then the seal of Panem shown and the screen goes black.

No one wasted time of eating what little food we had and went to sleep, but Griffin he was keeping watch. I laid in my sleeping bag waiting for sleep to overcome me, but it didn't which is not surprising. I shimmied out of my sleeping bag and got up to sit down next to Griffin where he was keeping watch.

"What is District 8 like?" Griffin asked randomly.

"Well, there are factories everywhere and pollution instead of air. It is not much of a happy place but it is my home," he smiled, and it makes me feel better.

"District 9 is slightly similar. We have factories, but we have vegetation if there is no factory. There are fields of grain farther than the eye can see. It is truly home,"

Now this time I am the one that it smiling, as I looked down still smiling I saw his weapon. Attached to his belt is his scythe made a stainless steal metal. Being from District 9 that is his advantage because you need a scythe to clear fields of grain.

I let out a yawn and Griffin looked at me, "Go get some some sleep, you need and deserve it,"

I stood up and stretched a bit, "I do need sleep, but no promises that I will get any," I replied truthfully.

* * *

Day 4 of the Games

It was midday and things have been too quiet today. No deaths, perhaps no fights at all. The audience in the Capitol will be getting bored, claiming that these Games are verging on dullness. This is the one thing the Games must not do.

"How many of us are left?" Amberly asked, as all of sat around our campfire.

"Lets see you, me, Anita, Guire, Griffin, Aurelie, Harabel, Luke, Kai, and Cavail. So eleven left in only four days," I answered.

"By the way have any of you seen Aurelie I haven't seen her at all?" I asked, while I took sip of my water.

"Nope, she might be hiding," Griffin asked.

"I'd hate to run into her she's insane," Guire commented.

"I really felt bad for Harence, I wouldn't be surprised if the Careers weren't the ones to kill him, it was probably Aurelie," Anita added.

It was silent for a moment. Then, I heard the familiar ping of a parachute hitting the cave entrance. Without a second thought I stood up and walked to where the parachute landed.

I picked it up and walked back to the group and untied the strings, opening the basket slowly. Inside was some Capitol food and a note.

"Guess we don't have to hunt today," Anita said.

I nodded and handed her the basket after taking the note out.

"What does it say?" Guire asked.

"Stay on your toes. Cecelia," I read.

"What does that mean?" Amberly inquired.

"Well, there haven't been any deaths today. So, she's probably saying be prepared if the Gamemakers' decide to flush us out," Griffin explained, laying down using his back pack as a pillow.

Inside the basket was a fresh green salad, with bacon dressing, goat cheese all warm and melty, and a fresh loaf of bread. We started devouring it, relishing in the amazing flavors, but stop, and realized that we have to save some for tomorrow. I ate one last bite, savoring the rich flavors.

I started to get sleepy even though it is not really dark, I climbed in my sleeping bag and took a nap. I don't know how long I was sleeping, but when I wake up the sun is lowering over the horizon. As the sun and the earth appear to be touching it makes the most beautiful sunset I have ever seen.

The anthem was already starting to play.

"No deaths today," I commented sleepily. "The Games are getting too boring for the Capitol's taste,"

"What do you think they're going to do?" Anita asked nervously.

"That's the thing," I sighed, "You never know. They could blow us all up if they wanted to. But they don't. The whole point of the Games is to show how they can easily force us to kill one another. It's designed to show how weak we are, and how little strength we posses,"


	11. The Capitol Recap

"Good Evening Citizens of Panem. It is the fourth day of the 67th Hunger Games. So far thirteen tributes are dead," Caesar stated, then named off the dead tributes as their picture appeared on the screen.

District 1 female: Ruby Magda  
District 3 male: Lars Staal  
District 3 female: Christina Burton  
District 5 male: Steen Klein  
District 6 female: Jessica Mira  
District 6: Henson Lavin  
District 7 male: Apollo Etheren  
District 7: Willow Mellows  
District 9 female: Rose Smith  
District 10 male: Harence Trailor  
District 11 male: Temur Samarkar  
District 12 male:Merriet Kent  
District 12 female: Skylar Cave

"Thirteen in four days? That's a lot, even for the Hunger Games!" Claudius Templesmith exclaimed.

"These tributes seem more than eager to kill as many of their competitors as they can so they can leave the arena," Caesar stated.

"Let's run through who are left. There is only one tribute on their own and that is Aurelie Westfall. Amberly Poder, Alaina Markson, Guire Davids, Griffin Kenton, and Anita Terrice are in an alliance. Then the Career Pack consisting of Luke Viper, Vika Darling, Cavail Bedford, Harabel Rush, and Kai Seabrooke," Claudius said.

"The fan favorite so far is Paige Bedford from District 8,"

"As for sponsoring so far are Luke Viper, Cavail Bedford, Harabel Rush,and Vika Darling are racking up gifts," Claudius added in.

"That's it for this the recap so far on the 67th Hunger Games. I'm Caesar Flickerman," Caesar smiled.

"And I'm Claudius Templesmith, good night and Happy Hunger Games!" Claudius exclaimed happily.

The TV flashed the Capital logo and goes dark.


	12. The Feast

Day 5 of the Hunger Games

I woke up and saw that everybody was already awake.

"Did I miss anything?" I asked sleepily, stretching out.

"There was an announcement how many minutes to a feast," Amberly replied.

It's not hard to follow the Gamemakers' motivation. There is the Career pack and then there are the rest of us, probably spread far and thin across the arena. This feast is designed to flush us out, to drive us together. It may not be the most original idea I've seen, but it's very, very effective.

"If you use Griffin's telescope you can see the Cornucopia," Anita stated..

I raised an eyebrow, "When did you get a telescope?" I asked.

"I've had it since the beginning, but I didn't figure it would be of any use to me," Griffin replied, holding out his telescope out for me to grab.

I grabbed the telescope and walked to the edge of the cave's entrance and raised the telescope to my eye. Anita was right the Cornucopia is in perfect view. I'm surprised everybody followed me to the edge. All of us sat in silence, passing the telescope to each other as the morning went on.

"What time is it?" Amberly asked curiously.

"Judging by the sun, it's probably 9:59," Griffin answered.

"How do you know that?" Amberly asked again.

"It's something that you have to learn in my District," Griffin replied.

A hovercraft soon flew over the Cornucopia a huge bundle of food and weapons dropped in front of the Cornucopia and a large digital clock that hanged over the top. Nothing happened for twenty minutes.

"No one showed up," Guire said quietly.

"No one claimed the food or weapons," I added.

"Someone could be out there waiting to pounce. The food and weapons are the bait," Amberly stated.

"They won't be happy," Griffin said, looking up to the sky.

It wasn't a question, but a daunting fact.

Half an hour passed before the anthem played and Publius' face appeared in the sky.

"Attention Tributes! A feast was held in your honor today however, nobody claimed the food,"

There was a pregnant pause. His expression turned angry.

"Do you not trust us? Dare you look a gift of ours in the mouth. We are offended, you have done wrong. And your actions are to be punished!" Publius shouted angrily.

"There shall be some _surprises_ throughout the day. Enjoy your time relaxing while you still can," His face faded into the bright blue sky.

I quickly go back into the cave and pack my things and everybody does the same.

"We need to find water before the _surprises_ start happening," I said.

"Shouldn't we just stay in here?" Amberly asked.

"At this point, I'm assuming the cave is not even safe anymore," Anita pointed out.

We climbed down the vines and as soon as our feet hit the ground, the ground started to shake. I turned around and see two huge gorilla mutts.

"Run!" I screamed.

As we ran, I wondered what the other tributes were faced with. This attack was no doubt part of the Gamemakers punishment for not attending the feast. They wanted a bloodbath. All of us continued running until a thud is heard behind us. We turned around and saw the gorilla in front of us, unable to enter, as though there was an invisible force field blocking it.

I threw a twig and it bounced back.

"We're trapped," I said, turning around only to see nobody there.

I yelled all of their names and still no response.

"Attention Tributes," Publius' voice echoed around the arena.

"We felt the arena was a little too big, so for the next two hours you shall be confined to a specific part of the forest," Publius explained.

"You have been separated for the time being. See if you can be reunited, before it's too late..." He let out a menacing laugh before the quiet returned.

Two hours in this place was a long time. There would definitely be more than one death. I made my way in the direction of the lake. It was hot and I hadn't had anything to drink all day. Water first, then find my allies. I found a lake and filled my canteen up, purified it and then drank some water myself.

A twig snapped behind me. I nearly jumped out of my skin and I spun around, brandishing my knife at the source of the noise, but no one was there.

"It's just me Paige," Guire said, coming out of his hiding place.

"Are you kidding me!" I hissed. "You scared me half to death, I thought you were a mutt or a career!" I exclaimed, and pulled him into a hug.

I waited by Guire's side as he put in water in his canteen we continued looking for the others.

A quiet whistling echoed through out the air before an arrow came to rest on a tree, six inches left of Guire's head.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?" Vika asked mockingly.

Guire and I spun around and saw Vika her expression was murderous, yet amused. Vika's once face looking almost unrecognizable. Her face was covered in dirt and scars; and her eyes were frantically moving around, unable to keep fixed on something for longer than a second. Her hands fidgeted at her sides. She had gone mad.

"Maybe if you kept your eyes still you could see," I said smirking.

She let out a loud growl and sent another arrow spinning at me. I easily stood out the way, but then I heard a gasp behind me.

It was Guire.

Vika ran away quickly and Guire fell down on to the ground. I ran to him and caught him, laying him in my lap.

"I'm so sorry," I said in a raspy voice, "This is all my fault. I'm so sorry,"

Guire smiled at me and shook his head, "Don't worry about it Paige, it was going to happen eventually,"

"It's still my-" Guire cut me off.

"Promise me something," Guire interjected, struggling to breathe. I nodded, "Promise me that you won't let these games change you. You don't have to win, but stay the sane. But Paige, I would rather you win and live,"

Some of my tears fall onto the ever growing puddle of blood on Guire's stomach, "I promise," I choked out.

Tears were now freely streaming down my face as his sharp breaths became less frequent.

"Guire?" I asked panicking.

His cannon boomed and just like that he was gone. I closed his eyes with my hand and run after Vika. I took two knives out of my vest and soon catch up with her. I leaped forward and land on top of her. I flipped her over. She is bleeding from the leg and arm. I threw punch after punch at her face. The no killing-policy had officially went out the window.

I stabbed her stomach, her legs, and her hands. She cried and begged me to stop, looking directly in my eyes. I froze, seeing a monster staring back at me in the reflection of her dark pupils. I turned my head and stabbed her right in her cold heart. The canon boomed. It should have been a painless death, but my predatory side had taken over. I didn't care what anyone said; I was a monster.

I slowly got off Vika's body, moving slowly in shock. I found myself back at the barrier waiting for the two hours to be up. I laid back on a tree and replayed everything that just happened. The Capitol got what they wanted they wanted death and they got it.

I threw a rock at the barrier, but instead bouncing back it hit a tree that was behind the barrier. I got up walked deep into the forest and find a tree to sleep on. I tied myself on the tree and the anthem began. Vika and Guire are shown. Then the seal of Panem was shown and the screen goes black.

I screamed louder than I have ever have, I don't care if the Careers hear me. I have lost half of my allies, my friends. For the first time in my life, I find myself wishing to be dead.

These Games are ending soon and I have to show the Capitol I'm not pawn in their Games.


	13. At Death's Door

Day 6 of the Hunger Games

I woke up to a light rain I untied myself from a tree and climbed down. I pulled some bread and meat out and ate the rest of it. I tried not to think about yesterday, but it always came back to me. I managed to keep my breakfast down. I walked aimlessly not knowing where to go.

I felt like somebody was following me I stopped walking and turned around and saw no one. I picked up my pace and the trees were beginning to thin out. Just as I reached the edge of a mountain, I heard leaves crunch under footsteps that weren't my own. I was being followed.

"Who's there?" I called out, sounding a lot braver than I felt.

"Only me," a dangerously familiar voice called from behind a tree.

He stepped out. It was Cavail.

"Hello Cavail," I said defiantly ,while sticking my chin out.

"I hope you weren't avoiding me Bedford," Cavail stated mockingly.

My stomach began to churn from the predatory look in his eyes. Cavail held his axe tighter and swung it towards me. I screamed and Cavail swung the axe over my head. I rolled out of the way in time and down the mountain. Cavail and I are rolling around on the ground, both fighting for the top position. He dropped his axe a little while back. Now I'm just fighting to get on top so I can run away.

Cavail got on top of me and threw a punch. I threw Cavail off of me and he rolled off to the side a little bit. He landed by his axe and ripped it out of the ground. I grabbed a knife out of my vest, and stood up and ready myself in a fighting position. Cavail charged at me so quickly that if I blinked I would have died. I ducked and stabbed him in the leg. He stumbled back a bit, but charged forward again. He swung and his axe grazed my arm. I could feel the blade cut open my skin.

I stumbled back and Cavail charged at me again and swung and cut my leg badly. I screamed and took off in the direction of the woods. I looked back to see Cavail pulled a knife out of his belt and threw it at me. It hit me in the shoulder. I screamed and fell. Cavail ran to me, ready to deliver my death. I laid on the ground, my hand slowly pulling the knife out of my shoulder.

"Nighty nighty Paige," Cavail taunted, as he raised his axe, ready to kill me.

I sat up and slashed him across the gut. Cavail screamed and fell to the ground. I got up and hobbled away. I ran to a tree and hid in the hole in it. Cavail ran past the tree not even noticing me. I counted to 60 before climbing out my hiding spot.

I saw a figure run past me. The figure looked so familiar.

"Wait!" I called out.

The figure stopped and I ran up to him and it was Metrice. I hugged him immediately.

"How did you get here? Where's Noah and Dawn?" I asked.

"I don't know how I got here and I don't know where Dawn and Noah are," Metrice said confused.

I looked at Metrice closely his eyes were different. Instead being chocolate brown it was blue.

Now I'm getting the feeling something is not right here.

"Metrice can you go get me some water from the river? We're running low," I said handing him an extra canteen.

"Okay," Metrice replied.

This is a test. Metrice walked away to river strangely going the right away. I heard a beeping noise and looked up to see a large sponsor gift. I opened it and it was a sword and a note attached to it.

 _"It's hard to tell who has your back, from who has it long enough just to stab you in it_

My suspicions were confirmed this isn't Metrice. I looked up and Metrice was standing over me.

"What do we have here? A sword?" Metrice asked.

Metrice blinked and his eyes were red. He blinked again and they're back to blue again. The wrong color. I took the sword and sliced "Metrice's" head. His head fell off his body and instead blood going everywhere all I saw was disconnected wires.

He was a robot made to kill me. I looked up at the sky feeling rebellious. I said the word before anyone can stop me or switch the cameras off me.

"Rebellion!" I screamed.

I know immediately that I'll get punished for that. Now, beyond a shadow of a doubt the cameras are off me. But I kept talking.

"Do you see what they do? They flaunt death like it's some kind parade! They don't respect you and they don't care about your loved ones! What if you were in here, being forced to fight to your death, and they made you kill your loved ones? Do you know how that feels? I'll tell you how it feels! It feels horrible and I'm sure you can imagine why! You wanna know what I think? Down with the Capitol! I want to live to see it burn-"

I can't finish my sentence because all of sudden I'm tackled to the ground.

"Paige, shut up!"

That was the last thing I heard before blacking out.

* * *

Day 8 of the Hunger Games

My eyes fluttered open. I'm looking up at the sky. I'm moving. I looked up and it's Griffin carrying me bridal style. He looked down and smiled.

"You're awake," Griffin stated happily.

"How long have I been out?" I asked.

"Two days," he replied.

"Where's Anita and Amberly?" I asked, afraid of what of the answer will be.

"I don't know. After we got separated I couldn't find them again," Griffin answered, putting me down.

"While you were out the sponsors rained gifts upon you. Almost like a Career," Griffin added.

I unzipped my jacket and looked at my shoulder where Cavail stabbed me. There is nothing but a scar. I looked down at my leg and saw the rip in my pants and saw no scar there again.

"Medicine from sponsors,"

"Amazing," I said amazed.

We were walking along and suddenly, something darted through the thick foliage in front of us. It was another tribute, I was sure of it!

"Tribute," I mouthed to Griffin.

He nodded and crouched down. I did the same, and we peered through the brush.

We caught a glimpse of who it was. It was Anita! I stood up and was about to call her, but seconds later, Aurelie Westfall, the District 10 girl tribute, came crashing through the woods, a sword in her hands.

Aurelie gripped Anita's hair and she screamed. And after that I felt like everything was going in slow motion. Aurelie used her sword and slit Anita's throat.

"NO!" My mouth opened in a scream of horror.

Anita started to choke as blood sprayed everywhere. Aurelie pushed her down onto the ground and crawled on top of her. She repeatedly stabbed her while Anita was grunting in pain. Blood sprayed all over the ground and Aurelie, Anita was being murdered.

Knife drawn, I ran full speed at Aurelie and tackled her off of Anita. I raised my knife ready to plunge the knife and kill Aurelie, but she overpowered me and threw my knife to the side and rolled us so she was on top. Her eyes were bloodshot. Her once pretty auburn hair is a matted mess.

"What am I going to do with you? I know, let's start with a spot of painting!" she said crazed.

She pinned my face to the ground, one cheek showing. She pulled a knife out, and I felt a searing pain across my face.

"There, it's a smiley face!" she let out a possessed laugh.

"Say goodbye, you-"

With a burst of adrenaline, I punched her right on nose and blood gushed everywhere, this disoriented her. I grabbed another knife from my vest and instantly shoved into Aurelie's heart. Her eyes were now lifeless. In a way, it gave me satisfaction. The predator became the prey.

The cannon fired instantly. I immediately ran back to Anita, and Griffin is holding her.

"I'm sorry," Anita told us with teary eyes, apologizing to us repeatedly.

I shushed her, so she could save her strength. The first thing I did was remove the knife that was in her.

"If that branch hadn't snapped," Anita started, tears still falling from her eyes. "Amberly told me not to move from our hiding spot, but I didn't listen. I had fooled Harabel and Luke into thinking someone was close by, so they left. But Aurelie came into our area and she stayed there," Anita explained, as Griffin searched through his bag and my bag to find anything that would help her.

But now that I removed the knife, she was openly bleeding, "I tried my best to get past her without her noticing, but..." Anita didn't finish, glancing at the knife that Aurelie stabbed her with. "I kept running, I had to get away from her, but it seems I wasn't quick enough,"

"Be quiet Anita! You need to save your strength, you are going to be alright," I told her with conviction.

"It's going to be okay Anita," Griffin's agreed, his voice was trembling, he was on the verge of crying.

Anita however shook her head, as if she knew she wasn't, "No it's not...I'm dying..." Anita gulped, coughing violently. A spurt of blood shot from her parted lips.

"I'm okay Paige, as long as you, Amberly, or Griffin win, I'm happy. C-can you sing?" she asked me. I looked at her, a mist of tears formed in front of my eyes. Her young face, so ruined, so contorted with agony.

"Yeah," I whispered. I started out humming, gazing into Anita's fading eyes before I started singing.

 _I was broken, I was blind_  
 _Lost in a moment I thought I left behind_  
 _Then you woke up this dark soul of mine_  
 _Carrying a light I thought I'd never find_

 _When you found me, I was all alone_  
 _The whole world around me, but nowhere to call home_  
 _I heard your voice sing like heaven's choir_  
 _Gathered up my fears and threw them in the fire_

 _Oh, my darling, sweet love of mine_  
 _I'll hold you all through the night_  
 _I gave you your name; you gave me back my life_  
 _You're the heart of me, oh, sweet love of mine_  
 _You're the heart of me, oh, sweet love of mine_

 _Oh, my darling, sweet love of mine_  
 _I'll hold you all through the night_  
 _I gave you your name; you gave me back my life_  
 _You're the heart of me, oh, sweet love of mine_  
 _You're the heart of me, oh, sweet love of mine_

I finished softly, and a couple of tears fell from my eyes as I looked at the now dead Anita. Her eyes were still, unfocused, glazed and glassy and completely unseeing.

BOOM!

I held onto her, bringing her body to me as I silently sobbed for my young friend. As I cried, I realized how much hate I held for the Capitol...and Snow. They would all pay. The thoughts of my fallen allies, and the young children who died within the first five minutes of the games; they didn't deserve it. None of them did.

I gently set Anita down and Griffin gently closed Anita's eyes and sighed wiping the tears from his eyes.

I glared to the camera with all of my hate before I set off. Once I came back, I had an armful of colorful flowers. I sat down and started weaving the flower stems into a crown-like shape. I tucked the in last flower and placed the crown onto Anita's head, nestling it in her dark hair. Griffin zipped up her jacket and kissed her on the forehead. I emptied her bag and Griffin and I set the items that belonged to her around her as well.

We refused to use the items meant for her.

Looking up to the camera, I stood up and placed my hand over my heart and then lifted my hand crossing my index and middle finger together, giving the District 8 goodbye salute, that was meant for District 11 and Griffin followed my example gave the District 9 farewell salute.

I walked away slowly with Griffin at my heels. Tears stung my eyes as we left the body of Anita Terrice far behind.


	14. And Then There Were Five

Still Day 8 of Hunger Games (Night)

Tears rolled down my cheeks as I slumped to the ground beside a large Chestnut tree. Griffin's face was crimson with fury and I could see the tears welling up in his eyes. Then it hit me.

I've just killed another human being. My shaking becomes uncontrollable, and began to sob. She was just trying to stay alive, like me. No, she willingly played this sadistic game. She wanted to kill, and she did. She killed Anita, and for all I know she's probably killed before. But still, the guilt stabbed me worse than any sword could.

I took a sip of the water from my canteen, but it got stuck in my throat and felt wrong. We made camp in the chestnut tree and I realized how much weight I have lost since being in the arena. But since Anita's death, I had lost my appetite. I heard the anthem began to play. Griffin looked to the sky, but I don't. I know who's on there. The music stopped signaling the end of the day.

"Welcome to the top 7," Griffin muttered.

* * *

Day 9 of the Hunger Games

When I wake I find that I am still in the same position as before, leaning almost drunkenly against the tree. I yawned, momentarily forgetting everything that happened yesterday. I untied myself from the tree and I quickly shook Griffin awake.

"We need to move," I stated.

We climbed down the tree and walked through the forest, our boots crushing fallen twigs and branches. We made our way into clearing and my eyes fell upon a tall scrawny figure standing over some berries.

"I think that's Amberly," I said, walking faster to her.

"Amberly!" I called.

Amberly saw me and stood up from picking berries and smiled at me, "Griffin, Paige, it's been so long," she smiled.

But her smile vanished quickly and she stepped forward as if somebody pushed her. For a second she stayed like that. But then she coughed up a big clot of blood. I was about to ask Amberly what's wrong until she fell on her knees and face first into the ground.

That's when I see the spear that stabbed her in her back. It punctured her heart. Amberly was already dead.

BOOM!

I found myself screaming in madness while Griffin tried to calm me down. I was able to exchange last words with Guire and Anita. Amberly was instantly killed. We weren't even able to say goodbye to each other.

I heard footsteps approaching us. It was Harabel and Luke. He walked towards Amberly's body and ripped the spear out of her chest. I pulled a knife out and threw at Luke's right hand. The knife embedded itself in his hand and he screamed in pain. He took the knife out of his hand and threw it on the ground and charged at Griffin.

Harabel pulled arrow out of her sheath quick and shot at me and it grazed my arm. I heard Griffin loudly grunt in pain and I turned around forgetting about Harabel. Luke was standing over Griffin who was staggering to get up.

All of a sudden a painful slash went across my back causing me to fall on the ground. I felt a sudden stab in my gut. I wanted to scream in pain, but a big clot came out of my mouth. Just like Amberly.

 _This is it I'm going to die._ I thought.

I heard Luke and Griffin still fighting. Harabel put her knee where she stabbed me in the gut. I screamed out in pain.

"Your skin is so smooth. I can't way to cut it to millions pieces," Harabel said menacingly, while caressing her finger on her knife.

Harabel cut my arm in lightning speed. She did it again and again. I tried not to scream to give her the satisfaction.

"Why won't you scream!?" Harabel asked angrily.

She raised her knife to cut me again, but she doesn't. Instead she started gasping and clawed at her throat. It hit me she's being choked by Griffin with a rope. I take one of my knives and slowly stand up. I stabbed Harabel in the heart and her struggle to breathe stopped.

BOOM!

Suddenly I was overcome with fatigue, I felt my body drop to the ground and I closed my eyes, and the world slowly melted away as blackness consumed me.

2 Hours Later

I woke up from a restless sleep- my dreams haunted by a laughing Harabel, Anita's lifeless eyes looking back at me, and Noah painting across the arena in my blood. Gasping I sit up, my whole body suddenly paralyzed in pain. I cried out in shock.

"Take it easy Paige. You lost a lot of blood," Griffin said.

I looked down and saw my jacket was soaked in blood. I could feel myself shaking and sweat across my forehead. This was way too much blood. I should be dead by now.

"H-How am I alive then?" I asked.

"From Sponsors of course," Griffin replied, holding his hand out to the gifts.

Two objects, one was a syringe, that was empty now. It was probably used on me to help me with my loss of blood. The other was a small container with barely any blue cream left inside.

"Were you hurt?" I asked.

"Just my leg and shoulder. I managed to slash Luke's face that's when he ran off," Griffin said.

As we were eating the anthem played. Amberly and Harabel were shown, then the Seal of Panem, and then black screen.

"And then there were five," I said.

If I think on the positive side, there is another Career down. Less threats to worry about.

But thinking about it from the human aspect, I hate myself. However much she deserved it, however much I had to do it to survive, she was still a person. I killed a person. I ended her life. She'll never breathe or talk to anybody again. She has well _had_ a family. She had people that thought she would win and wanted her to come back home.

I really shouldn't let myself think about these things. It only ever makes me think worse of people. Worse of everything, honestly.

"Try to sleep," Griffin whispered. "I promise that you'll feel better when you wake up,"

"I...think...you're lying..." I whispered back.

I heard Griffin chuckle as he laid down next to me, moving the blanket so it's covering both of us. I moved closer to him and lay my head on his shoulder.

Griffin hesitated a moment before he starts stroking my hair.

I'm starting to feel a bit sick from that feeling of guilt in my stomach. I wonder how long it's going to eat at me? Until the day that I die? Possibly. Chances are that day isn't too far off.

But if I live past these Games...how long will it last? Will I have to go through it every day? Or will I turn to alcohol or drugs? Or in Finnick Odair's case, sex?

I don't know. I don't want to know.


	15. The Beginning of the End

Day 10 of the Hunger Games

The next morning, I awoke to a bird chirping in my ear. Startled, I sat up, and shooed it away. I watched as the sun rose above the horizon on day ten in the arena. Five of us are left, that means very soon, the Careers will start to turn on each other. The thought crossed my mind again. Only five of us left. Griffin being one of them. I can't kill him. There is no way in hell this is going to end well. The hatred for the Capital swelled up in me. For making me a monster.

I turned my head and I saw Griffin, he was awake.

"Morning," He said, without enthusiasm.

As if he was thinking the same thing I was.

I shifted and packed my stuff up, then held out my hand to Griffin.

"Give me your water bottle," I said. "I'm going to get more water,"

"Well good morning to you too," Griffin replied, with a half-smile and I returned it.

Griffin packed up his bag as well and retrieved his bottle, but slung it over his own shoulder rather than hand it to me.

"I'm coming with you," Griffin stated.

We hiked for perhaps half an hour, staying clear of the areas in which we thoughts mutts might be, and stealthily retrieved water, keeping watch all the while. After we filled the bottles and added the iodine, we headed back, still treading carefully, but it was coming quite clear we had no idea where we are going.

"We're lost, aren't we?" I asked, but it was more of a statement.

My voice disturbed the silence like a pebble dropped into a lake.

Griffin exchanged glances with me, unwilling to admit that we were lost. As in, we couldn't find the tree we marked again. Somewhere, we must have made a wrong turn. The only path that was available was the one that we were on now. We didn't really have much choice but to follow this path since the thicket was far too thick to travel though without having your clothes ripped to shreds. I doubted that it led back to camp but since we had most of our useful supplies on us, it wasn't too much of a big deal. What was worrying was the fact that we didn't knew what was waiting for us. Then again, you never knew what might happen here.

"We can't actually get lost here," Griffin pointed out. "In case you've forgotten, we're in the arena. And I'm pretty sure that if the Gamemakers don't want us to return to our camp, then we're not returning to camp,"

"You're right, how I could forget," I stated, thinking about how Publius split us up.

"Come on," Griffin said, and started walking and I followed him.

I zoned out as we walked. I wonder who everyone in the Capitol is betting on right now? One of the Careers, the strong, charming boy from District 9, or me the girl with the knives? I was brought out of my trance when I ran into the back of Griffin when he stopped abruptly.

"Paige, climb up that tree now," Griffin said suddenly.

When he said he did not look at me and only nodded at a tall tree to my right.

"What? Why?" I asked curiously.

"Do it!" Griffin commanded.

Instead of fighting him, I started to walking towards the tree.

"Griffin, I don't see how this is going to help us," I said confused.

Griffin turned to face me, looking me straight in my eyes, "Paige. Trust me. I have a plan, okay?" Griffin stated reassuringly.

I looked at him, questioningly, but nodded and I jogged to the tree, starting to climb it that's when I first them, the bird calls. I'm up on the first main branch before the bird calls are loud enough to hear fully. Just as I'm about to ask Griffin what the bird call were he answered my question as if he was psychic.

"The birds are here to lead us to each other. When we got split up after the feast, I had run from one and it had led me right to Kai," Griffin said, sword drawn and ready.

My pulse was already beating fast and my grip on the tree tensed when the last call sounded. Then out of the woods came someone who, much more that the bird call, made me want to flee further into the forest.

Kai was strolling calmly out of the bushes. His brown hair was clean and groomed; his shirt had splashes of blood all over it. He was holding a spiked mace in his right hand and axe in his left, a spiked mace and axe that looked like the one Cavail had.

Is that Cavail's blood? Cavail is not dead because I didn't hear a cannon, that means Kai left him to die a slow painful death. And by the looks of it he made sure that Cavail had a slow death, there would be no way for Cavail to put himself out of his misery.

He stopped when he saw Griffin, automatically falling back into a battle stance. A small smile was spreading across his lips. Neither of them moved, each of them waiting for the opportune time to strike. Suddenly, Kai leaped at Griffin, mace raised, swinging it through the air. He was faster than Griffin expected, and he had barely had time to block the blow when he's using his momentum to swing around and strike again.

He struck at Griffin's chest, he blocked and step backwards, but he's already back and aiming at Griffin's leg. Griffin step to the side, but he was too slow and Kai catches the side of his leg. He cried out as two of the spikes crush into his flesh and barely contained my whimper as I saw Griffin wounded. Kai used the force of the blow to roll over through the mud, wrenching the mace out and ending up behind Griffin when he swung again.

Griffin was entirely on the defensive and hurriedly launched an attack, jabbing blindly at his arm, but he catches it on the handle of his mace and Griffin's blade flies up. They stopped for a second, weapons locked, and I looked down at them. There's a wild, hateful look in Kai's eyes, and I know he's enjoying trying to kill Griffin.

Griffin broke the hold he had on his sword and swung around, ready to win this time.

Griffin swung his sword again and again, and this time I was pleased to see that Kai was on the defense; not as much as I would have liked, but Griffin definitely was getting his hits in; Griffin managed to nick his leg and put a gash on his arm. Griffin was careful about not letting Kai hit him. One more blow off that mace and I knew Griffin would be crippled.

Griffin's foot hit something solid on the ground and he tripped backwards, landing heavily in the mud. Kai was on him in a flash and Griffin had to use his entire strength to roll out of the way and get back on his feet. Griffin glanced quickly up to the branch where I was; I stared down at him with scared eyes. Griffin could not spend enough time to smile at me or comfort me, but seeing me alive up there was enough for him to up his game once again.

Griffin's sword was faster than Kai's mace; he had to use more strength than he did to swing his blows, yet Griffin had to use more energy to block his.

This went on; Griffin dealing a few more minor wound to various parts of Kai's body he had left unguarded, but as time wore on and Griffin energy began to wane, I noticed Kai looked a lot less tired than Griffin. His groomed hair had a little bit floating out of place now, and he had more blood on his jacket; his this time, but apart from that he was maintain a cool, calm air.

Griffin kept fighting, kept attackin _g,_ but he wasn't doing so well. I could tell his arms were aching and his leg was starting to really hurt. Then, suddenly, Kai charged forward and swung at him, Griffin dodged backwards, expecting him to have aimed for his chest, but he hadn't.

Kai's mace caught his target, and I watched in shock as it connected with Griffin's hand. It was flung to the side, caught in the power of the blow, and I could see the bones and flesh crushing and tearing as Griffin's sword flew to the side.

They both stopped. I stared at Griffin's hand, I was shocked how much it was barely recognizable as a hand. Fresh blood was running down his arm and trailing into the mud in the ground.

Griffin's leg betrayed him and he collapsed as he slid to the ground. He used his good hand to clutch his chest, and then looked up at the boy standing over me.

He had won. They both knew it. He had disarmed him, and what meant restarting in a training match in the outside world, meant death in the Arena.

Griffin wasn't doing anything, just sitting there like he had forgotten how to fight. Why wasn't he moving?

"Griffin! Griffin, what are you doing? Get up!" I shouted at him.

He looked up at me with worry; I knew that I had just given my location away to Kai, but I didn't care. Why wasn't he fighting, dammit?

I caught his eye, and he just looked at me, with worry etched on his face. He said something, but I couldn't make it out, it was too quiet. Then Kai swung his mace, and I had to watch, my eyes glued open as he struck Griffin around the head. There was a sickening cracking sound as it made contact, and I made a horrified choking noise. Griffin collapsed to the ground, limp as a doll, and just lay there while fresh blood flowed freely from his head.

"Griffin! Griffin get up!" I choked out.

Tears were starting to form in my eyes. What had he been thinking? This was all wrong!

BOOM!

Griffin's cannon sounded, and I closed my eyes, hoping to wake up from this horrible dream. This couldn't be real, he couldn't be dead, but as I shaking and trying to wake myself up, I realized Kai was still down there and not only that I smelled fire, but not just fire. A burning fire.

I turned around to see the trees behind in a fiery blaze and I looked to see where Kai was, but he was long gone. Just as I said that I heard a shriek. A skin crawling horror scream that is common in the Hunger Games. I heard the sound of a cannon, booming around the arena.

This is it this the finale, and I'm the only girl left, a fourteen-year old girl from District 8; going against two eighteen-year olds from Career District's.

A realization dawned upon me.

I am not leaving this arena alive.


	16. The Finale

Still Day 10 of the Hunger Games

I ran away from the fire, the inferno that was created by the Gamemakers is only growing, and creating a hell of a blaze. At every step I took a tree fell down in the distance with a crackling sound of fire. I pushed myself harder to escape as I can see the Cornucopia. Branches fell from the sky almost landing on my head.

I hate these Games.

The fire was practically on me, and there were some roots in the way they tripped me and I fell. I began coughing violently, the smoke was so thick, but I got back on my feet. Suddenly, a tree fell, I jumped out of the way. When I looked back, the tree was where I fell only seconds ago, the fire was rapidly approaching. My eyes burned with tears as I kept running until I made it to the clearing of the Cornucopia. I bent over to catch my breath from running.

I heard movement behind me and quickly turned around, just in time to dodge the deadly knife that was going for my head.

It was Luke.

I turned around and I was frozen in shock at his appearance. The entire left side of his face was stained red with blood, the gash running from his chin to forehead had turned an infected purple. But it was his eye, or lack of, that made me stop. It was gone. I didn't know if it was swollen shut or somehow cut out, but I could tell his vision was poor. His hand looked disgusting thanks to me it was bandaged up. I can only imagine how the rest of his hand looked like.

I threw a knife at Luke, but he dodged it and came running at me. Luke tackled me to the ground. The hit made me see stars, but I quickly regained myself. He took a knife –my knife- and set it at my throat.

"Did you really think you could win?" Luke asked.

He looked crazy. I narrowed my eyes and tried to escape, but he had pinned me down good.

"I don't think I'll win. I know I'll win!" I exclaimed.

With a strength I never knew I possessed, I shoved him off my and rolled away, and quickly got up. Luke pulled out his weapon, a trident, Kai's trident.

I pushed Luke against the Cornucopia. His face darkened and pushed my hands away and punched me in the face. I heard a _crack_ and my nose started bleeding. I turned around, just in time to dodge a fatal hit of his trident.

Instead he sliced my upper leg and I moaned in pain. I looked up at him in rage and quickly threw one of my knives at him. He dodged it, but not before I hit his cheek, and blood came rushing out. Suddenly, he grabbed the front side of my shirt and slammed me against the Cornucopia. The bang made me light headed and I let out a little cry of pain. As tried to regain myself, I could see him with his trident in hand. I gasped and tried even harder to escape.

''NO!'' I screamed, as he raised his trident. He lightly sliced my neck at the side, but I moved out of the way just in time.

He tried jabbing it at me, but I sidestepped it and swept my knife towards him. He stepped backwards momentarily before coming forward again, but this time not with the trident; in his other hand is a small knife, which he slashed out at me; I don't step back in time and it left shallow gash on my shoulder. Absently I'm reminded that Luke had Kai's trident and Kai isn't dead, so where was he-

 _Focus, Paige._

My hesitation caused by my absent thinking about Kai had cost me. Luke had caught me off guard and knocked my knife out of my hand. I was a hundredth of a second too slow.

My knife spun out of my hand and fell to the ground. Luke was too quick, and I didn't have the chance to pull out one of my knives before he stabbed his trident into my abdomen.

I cried out and my legs collapsed underneath me. Luke yanked his bloody weapon out of me as I fell to the ground and my eyes closed in pain. My arms folded tightly over my bloody stomach, but it does nothing to keep in the blood. It gushed out over my arms and onto the ground.

I waited for the final blow but it didn't come, instead I heard some whistle to get Luke's attention. Through the pain I managed to open an eye a crack and see that it was Kai.

"Now it's just you and me, Seabrook," Luke said before starting to fight Kai.

It would be so easy...just get your knife Paige...Luke and Kai aren't even watching you...

But the pain in my abdomen is too great. I'm weakening, I'm dying. Blood is flowing from my body like a river.

My life began flashing before my eyes, and I realized I promised too many people that I would win for me to give up. It took an immense amount of effort just to move my head to look down at the locket, now covered in blood. And this necklace is the tendril that I hang onto as I fight to stay alive even when the blood is rapidly exiting from my body. I'm becoming weaker, but I'm holding on.

Then all of a sudden I heard a cannon boom through my haze of weakness. I looked towards the scene where Luke and Kai are – were – fighting. Kai is slumped on the ground with a bloody trident protruding from his abdomen through his back.

"Yes!" Luke shouted, and looked expectantly up at the sky. "I won! I won! I'm the victor! Yes!" he yelled.

But no hovercraft appeared to take him out of the arena and back to the Capitol.

Because Luke was not the victor yet. And he never will be.

My knife is in my hand and I don't feel the pain. I'm stronger than ever, I lift myself up onto my feet and bring the knife up over my head.

"Well?" Luke demanded. "You can't just leave me here! Where are you?"

And then he realized.

He turned at the same time as my knife left my fingertips. It spun towards him as if in slow motion. Luke's eyes widen and his mouth opened in a silent scream as the knife hit home and pierced his throat, sinking to the hilt. He gave a shuddering gasp.

His face contorted in hate, and he began pulling himself once towards me with bloodstained hands. For a moment I became afraid, afraid that he's so full of hate and sickness that mortal wounds won't stop him from coming towards me. That he would continue to drag himself, gurgling and bleeding, towards me to try to kill me.

But he doesn't keep coming towards me, and he slumped onto the ground, his eyes still open. They become unfocused, but I still stare at them. Not believing that he's dead, I limped to his side and kicked him.

 _BOOM!_

 _"Ladies and gentlemen,"_ Claudius Templesmith announced over the blaring of trumpets. _"I am pleased to present_ _the Victor of the 67th Hunger Games, Paige Bedford from District 8!"_ Claudius Templesmith cheered over the loudspeakers.

The anthem played after him and I saw the faces of the people I watched die today, or at least heard. I got up from his body and wore a shocked look on my face, I watched as the hovercraft took away my enemies. I fell down to the ground, and I started to finally break down. All the deaths I saw, and all the ones I didn't. The odds were in my favor, but not in the others.

I looked at the pool of blood that I had made and I did the the unthinkable. In my blood I wrote on the Cornucopia.

 **THIS IS WHAT THE GAMES HAS DONE TO ME!**

Then black spots clouded my vision and I fell to the ground.


	17. The Victor

I awoke to a soft, yellow light. But everything else was white. White walls, white ceilings, white bed, white side table, even the clothes I'm wearing. Part of the wall rose up and someone walked in. A girl with black hair came over to me with a tray. I didn't notice her before. It must be another Avox.

I didn't recognize her. I don't even remember her. She came over to me with a bowl of food, orange juice, and buttered toast. This is something I'd have for breakfast as the Avox sat me up and handed me my food. She left me to eat my food.

Once the food hit my lips, I'm no longer in the Capitol. I'm back in District 8. I'm eating breakfast with Noah, Dawn, and Metrice. The Capitol made the food taste just like home. Not too fancy, but home-like. How fitting. I will be going home in a few days. The last bit of orange juice goes down my throat when a Capitol doctor came in.

"Ah, you're awake!" The Doctor said happily.

I saw a very tanned man with shiny skin approaching, his wrinkle-less face making him look younger than he probably was. He wore a long white coat and had a computer tablet in his hand.

"Well Miss Bedford you've had quite the ordeal. But first, a congratulations is in order," The Doctor said cheerily.

I looked at my leg where Luke cut me but it was gone not even a scar. I looked at my arms and my shoulder, but there weren't any scars. The Hunger Games had left no physical wound on my body of course, but emotionally, well that's a whole other matter. Cecelia and Woof entered the room and the Doctor left to give us privacy.

"How are you?" Cecelia asked.

"Scared, on edge, worried, paranoid, sick, confused, and guilty," I listed sighing.

"That's not unusual," Woof replied sadly.

"Your prep team will be here soon," Cecelia stated.

Cecelia and Woof stayed until Valeria came. They tried to make conversation, but my mind was elsewhere. Maybe when I got home things may be better. Valeria came in and led me to the elevator that led me to the lobby of the training center. I jumped and froze as my prep team lunged for me, hugging me tightly.

"Oh you were absolutely amazing!" Fannia screeched, "Oh darling _look_ at your _hair!_ " She immediately ran her fingers through it.

"I'll be back Paige, I need to get something," Valeria announced, and squeezed my hand before leaving.

Ceil started doing my nails and Sagitarria started applying my make-up. The brush fluttered across my cheeks as they talk about how marvelous the Games were. Fannia combed my hair and trimmed my hair evenly, plucked my eyebrows, and shaved my body hair that grew during the Games. Then she styled my wavy hair in a half up half down style.

 _Yes, watching 23 other tributes die and nearly dying myself has been the highlight of my year._ I thought.

This continued for an hour when I felt completely plastic, the fake that the Capitol so longed to see. I was given a bathrobe and Fannia, chirped out, "We have a huge feast for you before you are dressed. Enjoy; compliments of the Capitol of course!"

An Avox brought in a cart with too many platters to count and stood by the door. I realized the small breakfast that I had earlier was nowhere near as filling as the food in front of me. I began digging into the food in front of me, I left no plate untouched. In the back of my mind, I was somewhat disgusted with myself, but shrugged it off and continued eating.

Soon enough, the food was gone and I sat there staring blankly at the wall, the Games playing over in my head without truly thinking about. My thoughts left me as the reel played. I fell within myself and couldn't attempt to think how long I spent like this.

Finally, Valeria returned to the room, "Remember when I told you I had a dress waiting for you when you come back?" Valeria asked.

I think back to the day when Valeria said that. It seemed so long ago.

"Yes," I replied.

"Well here it is," Valeria said, bringing pale blue dress with embellishments at the top.

The eyes of a murderer looked up to the heavenly dress and I forced a smile on my face, giving it the appearance of being genuine. I lifted myself gracefully into the gown and practiced my smile more. Valeria put earrings on and my pumps. The last thing she put on is my necklace. I almost forgot I had it with me during the Games. Valeria helped me to the mirror and I looked at the mirror and looked at myself.

I looked like a whole another person and not in a good way. I am skinnier than I was before, my eyes don't sparkle like they used to, my eyes have dark circles under them, but you can't see it because of the make up.

I held myself with poise and elegance as I taken down to a room below the stage for the interviews. My heels clicked lightly on the floor as my dress just barely skimmed the ground and I prepared myself for the interview I was awaiting. My prep team left and Woof came in.

"Nervous?" he asked.

"A little," I admitted.

"You did great so far," Woof said, as he hugged me.

Then his voice became more urgent, "Be careful what you say and do from now on. You cared too much in there, and you must never repeat the word rebellion. Do you understand me?" Woof said deadly serious.

I nodded my head vigorously.

"Just be careful," Woof said, and he pulled away.

He squeezed my hands and left. I'm left alone to mull over what he just told me. Then the anthem began to play. I heard the crowd cheer as my prep team, stylist, escort, and mentors came on stage. I played with my finger nails as I allowed only two shaky breaths, before breathing in deep and relaxed. Then the platform I am standing on began to rise. The lights blinded my eyes for a moment. As I came into view of the crowd, they go berserk, cheering louder than ever.

The roaring of the crowds had me a little taken back. I had barely seen anyone in one week and now there were crowds waiting for me. I was the victor.

I allowed a fake light laugh out as I fully rose onto the stage, the entire crowd going wild over my appearance, Valeria's dress surely a hit. I waved at them keeping everything about me dainty and honeyed, even blowing them a kiss.

"Ladies and Gentleman, what we have all been waiting for. The Victor of this year's Hunger Games! Paige Bedford, of District 8!" Caesar yelled with excitement.

Caesar was testing out a pastel green hair color and his classic midnight blue suit that sparkled like the night sky and he began laughing as well. I walked towards Caesar and held out his hand to me. Lightly, I took it, only to feel myself twirled around. My own laughter filled the air once more and I smiled wider.

His wide, white teeth, grinned and sparkled with happiness. His comfort managed to keep a smile on my face, for the crowd and for myself. When I took a seat and the cheering died down, Caesar started off with his greetings.

"Paige, I haven't seen you in a while, how has it been?" He asked, even though I think it is a joke.

I took this opportunity to lay one hand on my collarbone as if touched and muster the most grateful look I could while keeping up my smile.

"Well it is wonderful to be back in the Capitol, Caesar! I am so grateful that I had this opportunity to return and share my victory with all of these wonderful ladies and gentleman!" I cheered with fake enthusiasm and the crowd cheered loudly. "The Games were kind of a roller coaster, as you can guess since it was televised around the country," Everybody laughed at my response.

"Okay you got me there. Now, when you were on that pedestal, what did you feel?" He asked me, taking my hand with his as if he was safe guarding me from the rest of the world and his eyes twinkled with curiosity.

I wondered if his personality was all a charade as well. If it was, he was easily the best actor that I had ever met.

"I felt scared, because there was a major chance of me dying in the next 24 hours," The crowd doesn't laugh, they just listened on my every word. "Yet, once I got into the Arena I simply let my instincts take over and it did me well. Now, I couldn't be happier because of it!"

"Now, we all remember the moment when you got the first kill. It was so unexpected, so spontaneous, so fabulous!" He made a small yell of excitement before looking back at me seriously, "And what was that like?" Caesar questioned.

I racked my brain for the best response I could come up with. Finally, I took a breath in and returned, "It was exhilarating. I didn't know I had it in me. It did allow me some reassurance to know that I could defend myself though and I had just as much of a chance as the others. I suppose more of a chance since I'm here," I answered, lying through my teeth and Caesar chuckled.

"How about when you won the Games?" He asked me, watching me like a statue.

"I felt shocked that I beat the odds. I felt sad for the deaths that were because of me. And I felt relieved, that it was finally over, and I could go back home to my family," Caesar and the crowd nodded.

He purposely skipped over the incident with the Cornucopia.

"Now, because of the beauty of technology, we have the recap of the Games for you to watch," I nodded as the lights dimmed and the recap began.

The highlights started with the bloodbath. I know they will show my reaction once in awhile, so I try to keep my face calm. But the more I see, the harder it gets, and I know that I look shocked, even appalled. A clip of the Careers' argument when they were fighting over who would kill me while was hiding inside the hollow tree right at their feet. To when Amberly and I set a trap for Ruby and Kai, and Ruby being stabbed by the Stabberjay. It moved on to when I was running from the Mutts in the fog where Christina threw me her back pack and eventually died. It then jumped to when I was saying goodbye to Guire and then when I viciously killed Vika, my first kill.

They showed me fighting Aurelie and me plunging the knife into her heart, to when Griffin and I held Anita till she died. After that they showed Amberly dropping dead from Luke's spear. And from there, they showed when Harabel was torturing me until Griffin started choking her and I delivered the killing blow. After that, they skipped to when Griffin had his skull crushed by Kai, instantly killing him.

Then it finally showed me throwing my knife at Luke's throat, declaring me victor of the 67th Hunger Games.

Everything that happened in the Games kept came back. The video ended and the crowd cheered and clapped wildly. I'm left in a stunned silence.

Somehow, that counts as entertainment. Twenty three children dying. That's meant to be fun, is it? That's something to be applauded? I gripped tightly onto the seat of my chair. Sadness and anger filled me. Sadness for my lost allies, anger towards the monsters in the Capitol that are cheering my name.

"You had a kill count of 5, three from different Districts and two from the same District. I think we were all saddened when you held Guire in his last moments," He said clamping my hands, trying to comfort me.

"It broke my heart to watch him die in front of me, but I made up for it by winning, just like I promised him," I answered.

Caesar looked at me sadly, "Well, we all felt pretty emotional when you didn't get to say your goodbyes to poor Griffin. What was it like losing your last ally?"

Damn, I wish he wouldn't ask me so many questions about my allies-my friends. I had already watched them die again tonight.

"I felt so alone. I knew I had to face the last part of the Games without him and that scared me. I trusted him...it sounds silly because we eventually had to kill each other. He's the only reason why I'm sitting here," The crowd shook their heads, sniffing sadly at my story.

"Well, before we wrap things up, you need to go get your Victory Crown from President Snow," He was about to tell me where to get it, when President Snow, instead, emerged from the curtains and walked towards me and my body froze.

It forced a shudder down my spine. Yet, the crowd didn't see things the way I did and they cheered louder than ever, giving him a standing ovation and yelling various declarations of adoration.

He calmly spoke, a sense of control pervading his voice, "I think she had enough heartache for a lifetime, let's just do it right here right now and let her go back home to her family," He said, as a butler emerged from behind him with a box.

He walked toward me, then staring directly into my eyes. His frost blue ones pierced my own brown and I nearly lost it there, but kept my back straight. I became rather rigid as he walked towards me with the crown in hand. As I noticed it though, I tried to relax and return to my persona, succeeding only slightly.

Then a distinct smell hit my nose, first an effrontery of roses, sweet smelling and strong, but it was covering up something much sharper, much more metallic. It was then I realized what it was...blood. The odor was unmistakable, I myself being covered in it the past few weeks. Snow opened the box and retrieved the crown, it was intricate crown of gold and platinum metals. He held it carefully in his hands, and placed it on my head, like as if I was a princess. When he was done putting the crown on my head, he kissed me on the cheek. His snake eyes looked at me as if I'm poisonous.

''Congratulations, Miss Bedford," He said.

''Thank you,'' I said softly.

"I look forward to having you serve the Capitol after your victory," Snow whispered.

I felt my entire body go stiff. From there, my eyes became sharp and my hands began clenching when I stopped myself, the entirety of Panem watching as I stood there and truly become a Victor. I put on a smile; feeling more forced, but kept it up.

I watched as President Snow turned around and merely opened his arm towards me, signaling for all eyes on me then goes to the back of the stage. This was it; this was the last chance I had to capture the heart of the Capitol. I beamed, my eyes crinkling as I forced my posture soft once more. I soaked up the moment and kept my thankful stance.

"And that is the end of the 67th Hunger Games with Paige Bedford from District 8 as our tribute! Join us in December for the Victory Tour and until next time, my lovely Capitolites!" Caesar exclaimed.

A fanfare played as the screen flashed once more with my face and the number 67 on it.

"Paige Bedford everybody! Victor of this year's Hunger Games!" Caesar shouted again, as I left the stage behind and sat down.

I found a chair and sat down, at least that was what I wanted to do, but I fell asleep. Letting my mind wonder in my endless amount of thoughts, I started on a journey in the land of dreams, which is now called nightmares.

Nobody decent ever wins the Games, they only survive. And that is what I did, survived.

* * *

The next day I was arranged for our trip home. Cecelia entered my room and looked paler than I remembered.

"The President's assistant is here to take you to the President's Mansion," Cecelia whispered.

My face blanched and I walked out of my room to see a woman who must be the President's Snow assistant.

"The President has called to see you, just a congratulatory procedure for our popular victors. If you'll come with me please," The woman explained.

This definitely isn't good. I nodded my head and went down in the elevator with them then into a car. My legs shook with fear as I walked up to President Snow's office door. I knocked slowly three times.

"Come in," his cold voice called.

I took a deep breath and opened the door. It was a large room. I expected it to be modern, but it was very traditional with its wooden bookcases and red carpet. There was a large window that looked out onto the square. In front of the window sat Snow half concealed between a large mahogany desk.

"I've been expecting you, please sit,"

I silently walked over to the lone chair that sat in front of his desk. As I came nearer, I was overcome by the stench of blood and roses. I held back a gag as I sat down on the small chair which was at least six inches shorter than his.

"First of all a congratulations is in order. I want to congratulate you personally on, whether directly or indirectly, for taking 23 other tributes lives," Snow stated, almost amused by this.

My lips tightened into a thin line, my eyes cast downward, before I returned to staring him down, a fury beginning to build behind my irises. I struggled to keep my rage amongst other things down, my fists clenched up.

"We haven't had such a popular victor since Finnick Odair," Snow explained. "The Capitol is simply entranced with you. From your movements to your beauty to your charisma, they can't have enough of the beautiful killer from eight," He then looked to the desk himself, staring back up with a light behind his eyes and I recognized faintly the feeling of excitement in him. I could only wonder what would make such a sadistic man as him feel this way.

"The sponsors were throwing money at you," Snow continued. "You would be dead if it wasn't for them and it is only best if you repay them,"

"Out of my winnings I'm hoping," I said dumbly.

He let out a humorless laugh, "These people have plenty of money," Snow answered.

"Then what do they - Oh,"

Prostitution. I would be forced to become a Capitol whore, my life destroyed like Finnick Odair.

"I can't," I protested, my face heating up. "I'm only fourteen. I've never even-"

"That you are, but two years from now you'll be sixteen. We start you off then, someone young and easy will help you," he said, leaning back smugly in his chair.

I shook my head, "I can't. I just can't,"

My murderous activities were disgusting. I can't sleep with old men too. I wanted to leave this place and my nightmares behind. If I came back here and did Snow's bidding, there was no chance of normality ever again.

"This is not an option Miss Bedford," he said sternly.

"Of course not. Becoming a courtesan is a choice you make on your own. Some people need persuading, but I know that won't happen to you," he said menacingly.

"Persuading?" I asked.

"You would hate for anything to happen to the people you loved?" Snow asked. "Your older brother is sixteen and your little brothers are eleven. I would hate to see one of them reaped next year," Snow stated sinisterly.

"What if I don't agree?" I asked.

"Then I'll let you live a life of rebellion. Rebels don't have families, friends, and can't be seen. You'll return to your district, living your whole life in hiding, as an example of how horrible a rebel's life really is. And if you decide to keep rebelling I'll take everything that you love most from this world," Snow grinned evilly.

"Okay, I'll do it," I said, my eyes narrowed.

"I am glad you accepted my offer, I would hate for you to have more blood on your hands. I have my eyes on you Miss Bedford. You are dismissed, for now," Snow said, leaving the remnants of a girl in his office.

* * *

We were on the train on our way back to District 8, my home. I would be joyous had it not been for the conservation I had with President Snow before I left the Capitol, I could feel tears welling up in my eyes, the will power keeping them in my eyes was dissipating quickly

Not too long after, someone else entered the train cart I was sitting in and I barely had the strength to look up. Upon seeing her mentor, I returned my gaze to the ground attempting to stop my tears in vain. All I could do was sit here and feel the hot drops roll down my face.

The low feminine voice in front of me spoke up, "Listen sweetheart, I hate to say this, but this nightmare never ends. You just happened to get the shortest stick, like we predicted," Cecelia said softly. "Come on and get up," Cecelia encouraged.

Woof, Cecelia, Guire, and myself, we all knew this could happen, but I wanted it to be wrong so badly. All I could think of was what lay ahead of me. The fear of being passed around like a toy, never being human again, pervaded my senses. I didn't bother to try get out of my when Cecelia went and pulled me up. Cecelia wiped my eyes for me and led me out of the train cart. To be frank, I couldn't feel anything.

A monotone electronic voice rang out, "District 8,"

Valeria hugged me tightly and kissed the top of my head, "Goodbye Paige! I can't wait to see you again at the Victory Tour!" Valeria smiled, and walked away back inside the train cart.

At the mention of the Victory Tour, I nearly retched on the spot.

Cecelia once more dragged me to the door of the train.

"You better start smiling unless you want the District to know something is wrong, and we all know what that means. The Capitol's ears are everywhere," Cecelia whispered.

Nodding only lightly, I mustered a very small and very fake grin, but one that I hoped would be enough for those around me. The doors opened and in front of us lay a walkway to the Justice Building, then the main town square. I bolted off, straight into the arms of my Mom, ignoring the cameras flashing and the people cheering.

"Oh Paige..." Mom breathed into my hair as she held me tightly. I inhaled her familiar smell and voice and cling to her tightly.

"Mom," I gasped as he stroked my hair fretfully like she's scared I'll disappear again.

I finally took a step back and looked at her closely. Stress is evident on Mom, from the greying hair and puffy dark eyes, but she is still smiling with happiness, relief that her second oldest has come back from the arena alive. She's wearing her best clothes, the ones she saves for the Reaping days where there are cameras. The wind tossed her dark hair and as she stopped stroking my hair I see the sore blisters blotting her calloused hands.

I'm suddenly flung into the air and let out a shriek.

"Put me down!" I squirmed panicking and Mather let out a hiss as I kicked him. "Put me down!"

"You won!" Mather boomed smiling, and put me down.

I smiled at Mather and try to stop the erratic panicked beat of my heart hammering in my chest. Suddenly, my legs were bum rushed and I looked down to see Micah and Noah hugging my legs tightly.

"We knew you'd win!" Noah shouted smiling and I returned his smile.

Mather returned with Indira clinging onto his neck and he wrapped his arm around me grinning, "See, I told you Paige. I knew you'd be fine," Mather stated proudly.

"Yeah," I started. "We'll all be fine," I finished, with a small smile and turned to the crowd and waved with my family.

The crowd waved back and cheered wholeheartedly, looking at their newest Victor of District 8.


End file.
